Colegio Hogwarts
by Susy P. Dragon
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando entre al colegio.Y empezó con un chico malo amenazo a todos y sobre todo a mi, una chica loca y una calculadora se volvieron mis mejores amigas, los pelirrojos se vuelven parte de mi vida estudiantil y como poda faltar el Rubio oxigenado que es un dolor de cabeza.Harry es mi peor pesadilla, y mi mayor anhelo, lo admito ese idiota me ha vuelto una loca enamorada
1. Un Dragon Sangriento

**Un episodio, si les gusta comenten, si no, lo borrare pronto. ejejejeje Soy mala.**

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.**

Capitulo 1.- ¿Que es esto?

Hogwarts, la preparatoria mas prestigiosa de todo Londres. Desde su fundación ha dado estudiantes de primer nivel, que están en los mejores puestos de las mejores empresas. Su función es de lo mas simple, en su ingreso se les da un dormitorio pues los alumnos son lo principal. Existen cuatro, con dos edificios separados para chicas y chicos : Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada uno de los dormitorios con sus diferentes reglas y porpios valores. Sin embargo en las clases se acomodan por su nivel accademico. Los recién ingresados con mejores calificaciones se les deja en la clase "A" y a los que obtienen a penas el puntaje necesario están en la clase "T". Si, tienen bastantes clases. Y sin contar con los club's, tienen muchos, como : Jardineria, los fotografos, cantantes, artistas, los músicos, los que incluso juegan futbool o basket, pero el sobre saliente de entre todos ellos es el de Boxeo, reconocido incluso por todo bretaña.

Esa es mi escuela, acabo de ingresar a la clase "A" y mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

Es el dia de entrada para comenzar a conocer todo el campus y los club's, también la asignación de dormitorio.

Avanzamos por la calle en el viejo auto de papá, escuchando esas viejas canciones que tanto le gustan, mamá esta hablando mucho de que espera que tenga muchas amigas, también que no coquetee mucho con chicos y me dedique a mis estudios lo necesario, incluso me da consejos de como vestirme si salgo en una cita y cosas por ese estilo. ¿Estaba de broma? Yo era la ratona de biblioteca desde que estaba en primaria, ningún chico se me acercaba por que empezaba a hablar sin saber controlarme y en cuanto a amigas, suelen correr en cuanto se dan cuenta que no entendía sus temas de chicas. A pesar de que lo soy.

-Y si llegas a tener Novio antes de terminar el semestre, llámanos, queremos enterarnos por ti y no un chisme- continuo su madre sonrojándola.- Te apoyaremos...-

-Solo si es un buen chico- dijo su padre.

-Deja a Hermione, ella sabrá escogerlo- continuo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Aquí estamos- dijo su padre al frenar y estacionar el auto.

Vi por la ventana, intentando olvidar las palabras de mis amados padres, y entendí por que la colegiatura salia un ojo de la cara. Era enorme la entrada, tenia rejas tan altas que parecían murallas de un castillo, adentro se veía el edificio principal echo de cristal entero, con el nombre del colegio y su característico emblema. El león, la serpiente, el tejón y la águila.

Bajamos del auto, tomando su mochila con nerviosismo. Era su sueño desde que conoció el colegio, pero era eso en el momento, un sueño. No tenia dinero, tampoco conexiones para ingresar, sin embargo con su mente logro entrar en el primer intento y con el examen perfecto. Solo esperaba que nadie supiera. Temblaba de emoción.

-Ve, lograste entrar sola y ahora disfruta de tu logro- dijo su padre revolviéndole el cabello, cosa que le desagradaba era bastante problemático tenerlo revuelto para que lo hiciera mas esponjado.

-Nos llamas de inmediato en cuanto te instales en tu dormitorio, estaré ansiosa por saber como fue tu primer día- dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-SI-conteste con una sonrisa enorme abrazándola y después a papá.

Luego comencé a caminar directo a la entrada, un grupo de alumnos se apelotonaban en la puerta, mostrando sus credenciales de estudiante a los guardias. Era uno de los requisitos de entrada, ningún alumno sin ella podría pasar y obviamente había un procedimiento para conseguirlo. Miro su sus padres seguían viéndola, le sorprendió ver el auto arrancar y dirigirse al trafico. Esperaba que no se le olvidara nada. Aunque contaba con su anticipación de poner las cosas, había colocado todo tres veces antes de salir de su casa. Busco la credencial por mi ropa, sin encontrarla, me asuste y me quite la mochila para revisar.

Alguien paso a mi lado empujándome y todas mis cosas se regaron por el suelo. Levante la vista enfurecida buscando al culpable, solo para encontrar a un grupo de chicos vestidos con el uniforme, aunque mal puesto.

-¡Con cuidado!- regañe sin pensar, se me quedaron mirando.

Un chico pelirrojo me lanzo una mirada divertida y dijo.

-No es mi culpa que estés en medio- luego continuo a lado de otros dos pelirrojos mayores que el.

-Que malo eres Ronald. No le vuelvo a hacer caso a mamá y a ofrecernos para ayudarte- dijo uno de los pelirrojos, revelando su familiaridad. - Lo sentimos nuestro hermanito es un idiota-

-Ya lo note- masculle hasta que vi que aquel chico Ronald me miraba con enojo.

No hable mas sus Hermanos me ayudaron a levantar todo antes de que pisotearan mis útiles escolares. Al terminar me sonrieron. Hasta ese momento me percate que eran gemelos, ambos lucían como dos gotas de agua y dos muy guapos, tanto que me sonroje.

\- El es Gorgue-dijo el primero señalando a su hermano.

-Esta copia casi tan guapo como yo es Fred- continuo el segundo haciendo el mimo ademán.

-Solo los gemelos Weasley de la clase "B" de segundo, estamos en el dormitorio de Griffindor segunda planta- dijeron ambos tomando mis manos y besando la palma- Esperamos que si tienes alguna pregunta o algo en lo que podamos ayudarte no dudes en venir-

-Lo tendré… en cuenta- dije un poco bajo, sin saber como cubrir mi rostro sonrojado, pues ambos sostenían aun mi mano.

-Ya acabaron de coquetear. Vámonos- dijo Ronald con su mirada indiferente.

-Eres un pesado- dijo su hermano, Hermione no sabia si Fred o George.

-¿Pesado? Pesado sera la paliza que te dará Angelina a saber que estas conquistado a una nueva- dijo Ronald ya avanzando sin contemplar a sus hermanos.

-Te tienen amarrado del cuello he hermano-dijo uno de ellos dos.

-Ya sabras lo que es tener a una belleza persiguiéndote. ¿Verdad...-dijo el otro mirándome.

-Hermione… Hermione Granger, de la clase "A" de primer año- dijo intentando sonreír de forma normal, pero fue un desastre.

-Estaremos ansiosos por saber de ti- dijo el hermano que no tenia novia y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a los otros dos, que se perdieron en la muchedumbre.

Bien Hermione, el primer día conoces a dos chicos guapos y la riegas del todo. Me dije sonando incluso ruda para mi misma. Recordé que hacia con mi mochila en las manos, y me dispuse a sacar mi credencial, pero no estaba. Revolví todo, abrí cada libreta e incluso busque tres veces mas. No estaba. Me sentí perdida, sin solución. ¿Donde estaba? Tal vez se había caído cuando ese Ronald me empujo. De inmediato comencé a buscar por el suelo, incluso arrodillándome para estar mas cerca. Estaba desesperada. Perfecto, primer día y estaba en el suelo buscando lo que me daba acceso al campus, era toda una genio. Estaba apunto de llorar como niña pequeña.

Algo golpeo mi cabeza, fue muy suave pero fue suficiente para quitarme las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Entonces aquello que me golpeo cayó al piso y abrí los ojos mucho, casi grito de emoción. Era mi credencial. La tome de inmediato y me levante, buscando con la vista para encontrarme con quien la dejo caer. Me paralice al verlo.

Un chico por lo menos diez centímetros mas alto que yo, con cabello azabache que le caía ocultando su frente y dejando unos penetrantes ojos verdes mirándome. Traía el uniforme como si fuera ropa informal, el suéter en cima del hombro, la corbata desatada y la camisa afuera y sin los últimos botones. Incluso no se le veía traer alguna mochila otra cosa. Lo que me paralizo fue ver que sus ojos se mostraban feroces, a tal punto que estaba segura que era un delincuente. Alzo su mano señalándome.

-Quiero pasar- dijo con voz baja- Estas en medio del camino-

Entonces comprendí, estaba bastante atrasada por la búsqueda de la credencial y la entrada estaba despejándose. Y no me señalaba directamente, mas bien al camino. Bien podría rodearme y continuar, pero su vista decía que no lo haría. Di un paso a lado. El continuo caminando como si nada. Lo mire mostrar su credencial a los guardias, y después de eso caminar con tranquilidad hacia adentro.

No esperaba que hubiera personas así en esta universidad tan prestigiosa, fue una sorpresa completa para mi. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras caminaba, necesitaba aclararme y no pensar en que podía encontrar a personas malas dentro de la escuela.

-Nueva ¿verdad?-pregunto una de las guardias, era bastante llamativa. Era hermosa, y con su uniforme gris y formal aun mas, pero sobre todo el color de su cabello, era rosa.- Soy Tonks...-

-Nymphadora Tonk- corrigió el otro guardia postrado en un silla.

Un tipo con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, mirada cansada y con una mueca burlona.

-Cállate Black- dijo Tonks apuntándole con una pluma.- Solo dime Tonks… ho… eres de la clase "A". Debes ser una genio-

-No, la verdad no- dije con mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi vientre y sobándolas por la vergüenza.

-Tienes que apurarte- dijo el sujeto llamado Black- La ceremonia de apertura sera adentro de este edificio, ahí te darán tu dormitorio y también el paquete básico para los de nuevo ingreso. Después de eso el tour por el campus y los dormitorio. Por la tarde tendrán en el área recreativa los puestos para unirse a algún club ¿Alguna duda?-

-¿Black es su apellido o su nombre?-pregunte con la curiosidad que me dio la vida.

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, soy el guardia que ronda los dormitorios Griffindor, si tiene algún problema solo grite mi nombre- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Pareces mas el malhechor que el guardia -comento Tonks con una leve risa.

-Como sea, avanza, detienes a los demás- dijo Sirius molesto.

-¿Cuales? Es la ultima- dijo Tonks, haciendo que saltara y mirara detrás de mi, era cierto era la ultima.

Avance a paso apresurado y despidiéndome con la mano – Gracias por todo, Tonks y Sirius-

-Adiós mocosa- dijo Sirius con una ligera mueca, no entendí si de felicidad o fastidio.

-No puedes decirle así- regaño Tonks.

Ya no escuche mas corrí todo el camino, pasando por jardineras hermosas, siguiendo el camino de piedra hasta que vi el edificio de cristal con escalones de mármol. Avance lo mas a prisa hasta que vi que la mayoría estaba colocado en muchas filas. ¿Como estaban colocados? Me pregunte mirando a todos lados intentando descifrar cual era la mía y donde debía estar. Debía lucir patética y tonta. Algunos me veían con una sonrisa tan burlesca que me estaban poniendo mucho mas histérica.

En ese momento conocí a una de mis mejores amiga, aunque en ese entonces no lo sabia.

Se me acercaba una chica de mi edad. Era una chica hermosa, de ojos azules y frios, nariz afilada, labios pintados de amarillo, con aretes extraños y cabello rubio platinado hasta la cintura. Lucia el uniforme como si fuera un nuevo articulo de Prada. Me mire, lucia patética a su lado. Me miro como decidiendo si era una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Estas perdida?-pregunto con frialdad.

-Solo… es que no se donde colocarme- dije ruborizada.

-¿Clase y año?-pregunto de la misma forma.

-Primero "A"- conteste mas intimidada por su forma de ser.

Sonrío, fue una muy ligera pero me sentí aliviada.

-Es aquí- menciono tomando mi mano, era tan suave la suya, tenia las uñas arregladas y pintadas de verde. Yo simplemente la seguí.

Me llevo a las primera fila, que era de chicas y las segunda de chicos, ella se coloco detrás de mi justo al momento que entraba el profesorado. De todas clases y tipos, pequeños, altos, con miradas serias, algunos con sonrisas enormes, otros con mucha barba e incluso vi a una maestro que tenia una bata manchada de grasa. Me fije en el único que estaba vestido muy extravagante.

Tenia el cabello canoso, y amarrado en una coleta que parecía demasiado largo, la barba de igual forma blanca y amarrada hasta su cintura, lo mas trabajante era su ropa, tenia una camisa que tenia estampando un traje de frac, un short largo y tenis. Incluso una gorra. A su lado estaba una maestra un poco mas joven que el, con un traje azul, lo vestía con elegancia y su mirada era segura, casi podrá decirse que era la imagen de una política. Su ceño fruncido indico que no era bueno meterse con ella.

-¿La rectora?-pregunte a la chica que me ayudo.

-No, es el- susurro.

Volví a mirar, al tipo de bata con grasa, lucia igual de estricto y sus ojos fríos mostraban que no era fácil su carácter. Incluso su ropa lo indicaba, pues se veía un traje negro debajo de la bata.

-¿Es científico?-pregunte de nuevo.

-¿A quien estas viendo? Es el otro- repitió con una leve risa.

Continué con mi búsqueda, llegando a un tipo enorme casi de 3 metros, con un traje café, su barba cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara. Lucia imponente. Incluso paso por mi mente que seguro era la combinación de gigante y un humano. Luego pensé que seguro no era eso.

-¿Da clases?- lo se, soy muy curiosa, eso me trajo a esta escuela.

-Es mas del tipo que va a cualquier clase y se la pasa intentando hacer el ambiente entretenido, incluso aconseja- dijo la chica dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Estaba a punto de preguntar si no tenia miedo de que luciera peligroso, sin embargo aquel sujeto vestido estrambótico y con la barba enorme se paro frene del atril. Se aclaro la garganta y dijo.

-¡Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes!- su voz sonaba como si quisiera gritarlo.- ¡¿Están emocionados por su nueva vida estudiantil?!-

Lo había preguntado con mucho animo, sin embargo nadie contesto. Es mas la maestra se aclaro la garganta. Lucio decaído, casi como si le hubieran dicho que un familiar murió.

-Ge~ni~al-continuo si mucho animo, deprimido incluso, pero se recompuso de imediato- Antes de comience su fascinante curso, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. "Papanatas, Llorones, Baratijas, Pellizco" Gracias-

Se inclino, como si esperara una ovación y gritos. No sabia si reírme, aplaudir o elogiar su valentia.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo la maestra a su lado, mientras el otro de bata se sobaba la cien con una mirada muy molesto.- Por favor continué con la ceremonia-

Gruño como niño pequeño siendo regañado.

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, aquí esta Minerva McGonagall vice rectora y este otro es Severus Snape- dijo de mala gana- Cambien hay otros profesores, ya los conocerán. LO importante es que ya están aquí, pues mis queridos alumnos a estudiar y vivir. Adiós-

Camino unos pasos dispuesto a irse. Pero la profesora McGonagall lo tomo del cuello de la camisa. Le lanzo una mirada dura. Regreso aun mas deprimido.

-Como he dicho… bienvenidos. Tenemos mucho que decir… pero que flojera… ya lo sabrán y conocerán a su tiempo- dijo murmurando cerca del micrófono como si no deseara decir nada mas.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijeron varios profesores -¡Ya!-

-Okey, que aburridos- dijo alzando las manos y con una sonrisa- Ahora que están aquí reunido creo conveniente decir que todos han hecho un excelente esfuerzo en su examen de ingreso. Algunos sobresaliendo de otros. Así que procederemos entregarle el premio a la estudiante que logro ingresar con un examen perfecto… es mas saco 112%…. ni siquiera sabia que era posible. Hermione Granger puede avanzar al estrado-

Se congelo, todos los alumnos giraban a todos lados intentarlo mirar quien era, sin embargo no me movía. No tenia ni sabia que ocurriría algo así en el ingreso. No era normal ¿Verdad?

-Señorita Granger por favor- pidió el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa abuelesca.

Trago duro, con valor di un paso a lado y temblando como matraca avance. Todos me miraban y escuchaba sus comentarios-

-¿Ella saco el examen perfecto?-

-Pero si no es nada agraciada-

-Ha de ser muy un genio-

-Pero que tonta se ve-

Subió a donde estaban los educadores, la profesora McGonagall le sonrío antes de darle una pequeña medalla que coloco en su uniforme, pero no la dejaron ir la pusieron a su lado. Se sentía como gelatina derritiéndose a pleno sol. Luego el profesor Dumbledore regreso al microfono.

-Ahora damas y caballeros. ¡Felicidades por entrar en la sección educación preparatoria! En los tres años que trascurrieron en la escuela secundaria ustedes han dependido de los conocimientos básicos y de la astucia!¡Les advierto que ahora ustedes han entrado a lo mas importante de su educación! ¡AHORA SE LES PONDRÁ A PRUEBA, NO EN SU CONOCIMIENTO, SI NO EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS DE LA VIDA!-

-¡NO GRITE!- Le grito McGonagall al profesor Dumbledore que se encogió, quedo hincado mientras lucia triste.

-Nadie me respeta- susurraba tan bajo que incluso a Hermione le costo escuchar.- Entiendan algo- continuo su discurso levantándose-Al finalizar sus 3 años el 99% de ustedes serán el escalón de el otro 1%, impulsaran a los demás hasta que alcancen el cielo. A diferencia de las demás escuelas, en esta no valoramos exámenes o los trabajos. Valoramos el ansia de vivir. De tal forma que en su segundo año ustedes sabrán quienes serán aquellos que avanzaran para convertirse en los mejores de los mejores. ¡DEDIQUEN CADA DÍA A VIVIR SU JUVENTUD, A ENCONTRAR SUS MEJORES HABILIDADES Y A AVANZAR SIN IMPORTAR QUE TAN MAL ESTE TODO! -

Hermione vio los rostros de todos, algunos con caras sicópatas, los que sonreían con malicia o con felicidad pura, los que babeaban con los ojos locos, algunos tan normales que asustaban, los nerviosos, las chichas que la miraban con una risa burlona. La sonrisa del profesor Albus Dumbledore fue enorme al notar todo eso. Pues desprendían diferentes auras.

-Ahora para terminar. Presentaremos al estudiante que paso el examen con un total de 0 puntos, aquel que esta en la base de todos y que admitimos como parte de nuestro programa de rehabilitación para delincuentes juveniles- dijo el profesor con su sonrisa enorme.

No supe por que me vino a la mente aquel chico de la entrada, el azabache de mirada vacía, y con su uniforme desarreglado. Solo esperaba no encontrármelo de frente de nuevo. Estaba segura que no podia ser un estudiante tal ves un ayudante o trabajaba a medio tiempo. Miro al otro lado donde un chico subía, al verlo me puse pálida, y me mordí la lengua. Era exactamente aquel chico, es mas ahora tenia en una de sus manos estaba envuelta en una venda color rojo puro.

-Algunas palabras mi querido pupilo- dijo el profesor extendiéndole el micrófono a pesar de la profesora McGonagall negaba araidamente.

-Bueno..emm...Esto es incomodo- dijo el chico con voz gruesa y dura – La verdad es que odio a la gente en general. Pero supongo que quiere que vean mis intenciones para que no se asusten al verme.- Comento, haciendo me pensar que tal vez no era tan malo- Es una puta molestia. Bueno seré breve, solo diré dos o tres cosas… Mi nombre es Potter, Harry James Potter, a decir verdad hace solo una semana estaba en una prisión juvenil, hasta que este vejete llego y me dijo que si quería divertirme. Conteste si, y ahora estoy aquí. Ahora que los veo… creo que mis ganas de divertiré aumentaron- Dio una mirada llena de desprecio y una sonrisa maniática- Yo los usare a todos ustedes, les robare, les engañare, los haré llorar como niñitas, los golpeare y los dejare sangrando si descuidan su espalda. De tal forma que siempre mantenga su espalda cubierta. Por que al finalizar el año, sabrán que yo seré aquel que estará en la cima de la escalera, aunque este con los puños ensangrentados y pisando la montaña de cuerpos que creare. Lo resumiré mas ¡No se metan en mi camino!- Regreso a lucir igual que antes de hablar se inclino totalmente y dijo- Gracias-

Se giro a verme directo a los ojos, note que sonreía de nuevo.

-Y a ti, 112%- dijo señalándome- Mas te vale vigilarme, por que yo te estaré vigilando también.-

-Pero yo...-

-Nada de peros ni peras- dijo tomando mi mentón son su mano, acercando tanto su cara que veía directo sus ojos, un verde muy oscuro. Note que algo brillaba en su interior – Ya te he advertido, voy por ti- Me soltó despacio con su sonrisa.

Luego salto del atrio, puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y camino por en medio directo a la salida. Los alumnos se quitaban de inmediato, algunos lo veían con furia o miedo. Un chico se paro frente a el.

-¡Heyy, bastardo! ¿Quien te crees para...-

No termino su frase, el puño del chico se movió rápido, tan rápido que apenas procese que apenas lo vi y el chico estaba en el suelo inconsciente y Harry James Potter continuaba su camino. Abrio las puertas de cristal con una patada y desapareció.

-¡Que energético Harry!-dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa- Eso es todo por ahora, alguien por favor lleve al chico a la enfermería-

-¡Le dije que no era buena idea meter al Dragon Sangriento a la escuela!- soltó McGonagall casi gritando.

Pero el profesor estaba corriendo entre los alumnos directo por la misma salida que el chico, era ágil para su edad.

-¡ALBUS!- Grito furiosa.

Estaba atónita. Conocía el apodo del Dragon Sangriento, todo Londres lo conocía, era un chico que fue enviado a la correccional juvenil por golpear a toda una clase, no le importo si fue una chica o chico, incluso al profesor en su clase. Su nombre venia por que al llegar los policías, el estaba sobre el montón de cuerpos inconscientes, estaba con los puños ensangrentados y al intentarlo detener salto por la ventana. Estaban en el cuarto piso aun así si se las arreglo para no caer bien y correr por las calles, aunque lo arrestaron seis horas después. Muchos alumnos juraron que le la sangre de sus puños se formaron alas de dragón y le ayudaron a aterrizar. Lo único que dijo el chico en su juicio fue : " Soy culpable".

Los alumnos salían ya. Pero yo estaba aun para en mi sitio, la chica rubia se me acerco con preocupación.

-¡Necesitas ayuda! ¡El dragon sangriento esta detrás de ti!- dijo con su voz casi cortada.

-¡¿PERO QUE LE HICE?!- Pregunte al reaccionar.


	2. ¿Que carajos quieres?

Aquí ta el segundo. Veo que tiene poco seguidores, veré si con algunos más sube y si no, ingesu voy a apresarla a la velocidad de Flash

_**Capítulo 2.- ¿Qué carajos quieres?**_

¿Por dónde quieren que comience? Por mi estupefacción o por el coraje que me embargo. ¿Quién carajo pensaba que era para decir eso. Segunda creo firmemente que puedo dejar pasar esta vez y concentrarme en que hoy comienza mi futuro. Claro que si no fuera por el inconveniente con ese tal "Harry", no tendría que pasar la espera de recibir su llave de dormitorio me enfundada. Y refunfuñando. Como decía la chica Rubia, que por cierto se llamaba Luna y también estaba en la clase 1 A.

-¿Lo conoces de algo?-pregunto Luna a su espalda.

-Yo no sé nada de él. No mucho más que solo los rumores- dije chasqueando la lengua el enfado parecía no ceder.

-¿También escuchaste eso de que golpeo a todo un grupo de mafiosos y que los dejo semi muertos, que cuando llegaron los policías salto del edificio empapado de sangre?-pregunto Luna avanzando cada vez más.

-Algo parecido- comente sorprendida por que las versiones no difirieran mucho.- Lo que creo es que solo es un chico que solo habla y no hace nada-

-Yo no me confiaría mucho- dijo Luna tocando mi hombro- ¿Cómo sacaste 112 en el examen de ingreso?-

-No lo sé, la verdad- dije también reflexionando sobre el tema, hacia como cuatro meses del examen de ingreso y lo recordaba bien, mas no me parecía que descubriera algo oculto o alguna pregunta de más- Solo conteste todo y luego me fui a mi casa-

-Me sorprende que puedas decirlo así de fácil- se rio un poco Luna- Más de la mitad de los ingresados dicen que fue un infierno por los diversos temas que tenía y la dificultad-

-Parece que también lo tuviste fácil- dije sonriendo por poder hacer una amiga en la primer día.

-Más o menos- dijo Luna ya casi cuando estábamos donde la profesora McGonagall revisaba la lista y daba unas tarjetas inteligentes que servían de llave para los dormitorio.-Mi padre es el fundador y jefe editor del Quisquilloso, se puede decir que aprendí todo de los periódicos que leo cada día-

-¿Quisquilloso? ¿No es ese periódico que compite con el profeta?-pregunte asombrada de conocer a la hija del fundador.- Es un poco extrovertido el periódico, pero me encanta los temas que salen, el de ayer fue estupendo. Me gusto como expusieron a la corrupción que existe en Knocturn Enterprise.-

-Le enviare un mensaje a mi padre para decirle que tenemos una gran suscritora- dijo Luna y guardo silencio.

Voltee para ver que estaba haciendo y como dijo, estaba mandando un mensaje a su padre. Solo que fue muy largo, casi como cinco minutos de escritura continua y al final lo envió con una sonrisa. Tal vez heredó su facilidad de escritura de su padre, pensé mientras que llegaba a McGonagall.

-Hermi…-

-Lo sé, Señorita Granger- Dijo la profesora, rebuscando y sacando un sobre con mi nombre, lo abrió y me dio enseño la llave, aunque era más como una tarjeta de crédito incluso tenía un chip.

Luego de que firmara de recibido me entrego con todo el sobre. Enseguida vi lo que decía. "Edificio Gryffindor, cuarto 808". Espere a Luna que realizo el mismo proceso, y me sorprendió ver que su firma era muy extraña al mismo tiempo que hermosa y estilizada. Pero la realizaba con una soltura increíble.

-¡Me toco en Ravenclaw!- dijo saltando- ¡Ahí estuvo mi padre! ¿Y tú?-

-Gryfindor- dije sin mucho ánimo. Sabía que tenía solo un 25% de que nos tocara en el mismo edificio, aun así esperaba que mi suerte no fuera tan mala.

-¿En qué piso?-pregunto mirando mi sobre-Nos tocó unas de las mejores-

-¿Cómo?-pregunte desconcertada por la información.

-Los pisos del 1 al 3 se les envía a las de baja calificaciones y solo son un cuarto común de estudiante, del 3 al 7 son mejores, tiene comodidades pero en los último solo tiene 8 habitaciones y son como suites de lujo- dijo Luna tomándome del brazo y pegándose a mí.

Dirán que estoy loca o que soy una rarita, sin embargo me sentía como en las nubes, nunca tuve una amiga que hiciera eso antes. Caminamos conversando por el campus, viendo los edificios enormes que serían nuestros lugares de estudios, también las áreas verdes y de recreo. Sin embargo ambas estábamos ansiosas por llegar a los dormitorios. En cuanto llegamos al centro de todo Hogwarts, lo vimos como un reflector. Pintadas de rojo, azul, esmeralda y amarillo; además de un león, un águila, una serpiente y un tejón en todo un costado. Dos edificios por cada casa.

Nos despedimos, no sin antes quedar para la tarde e ir a ver los diferentes clubes de actividades extracurriculares.

Fui directo al dormitorio de chicas, encontrándome una sorpresa en la recepción. Se encontraba la pelirrosa leyendo una revista y con los pies en lo alto. Al mirarme sonrió.

-Es bueno ver que supiste encontrar el camino- dijo Tonks levantándose.- y no es burla. En mi primer día en la escuela me perdí hasta la noche-

No supe si creerlo.

-Me alegra que seas tú la vigilante- dije mientras le enseñaba la carta que firme a McGonagall y el llave-Espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Claro-contesto abriendo su computadora e ingresando los datos que venían en la carta y colocando la llave en un lector. Luego la entrego y sonrió.- Y en lo que se te ofrezca puedo ayudarte o busca a Sirius en el otro edificio de Gryffindor-

-Gracias-

Sinceramente me sorprendió ver que el dormitorio contaba con elevador. Al llegar arriba busque el número de habitación, pasando dos que tenían la puerta abierta viendo a una chica pelirroja y muy pecosa y en la otra escuchando música de Black Sabath a todo volumen. Cruce lo más rápido por un poco de vergüenza de que me reconocieran por la tan calurosa bienvenida que me dio el profesor Dumbledore. Al llegar al número, introduje la llave en la ranura y se escuchó un "clic", entre cuidando no parecer desesperada.

Dos cosas pasaron en mi mente cuando vi por primera vez el lugar. ¿Cuánto dinero tenía la escuela? Y ¿Por qué tanto lujo solo para mí? Parecía del tamaño de mi casa, con una sala completa (sofás, mesa de te, televisión, estéreo, librero, estantes y demás), una cocina era deslumbrante (cada aparato electrónico parecía ser muy caro y ser nuevo, además de un comedor y un desayunador de mármol), la habitación de una princesa, (con un armario tan grande como una sola habitación, también una cama enorme y con todos los lujos de afuera) y no me hagan mencionar el baño (tenía una bañera como para cuatro personas, varias regaderas con diferentes usos y sin mencionar que incluso estaba segura que las ocho perillas servían para varios usos). Recorrí todo varias veces, más de una vez entrando al baño y la habitación, me sorprendía el nivel de las instalaciones.

Una vez pasada mi estupefacción, me lance a la cama y me reí un poco. Después de todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena. Abrí las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz y hacer que todo aquello deslumbrara de lo limpio que estaba. Al ver que incluso contaba con balcón, Salí a tomar aire y quitarme ese calor que sentía por las increíble sorpresa que me lleve. La vista del octavo piso también era genial, de un lado tenía el edificio de chicas Slytherin y del otro el de chicos Gryffindor. Y una vista de todo el capuz. Me encantaba.

Me sorprendió ver que el chico de enfrente me miraba desde el balcón de Gryfindor del octavo piso. Nos separaban como 5 metros pero aun así me sentí nerviosa. Era guapo, tenía una cabellera marrón y aunque no veía bien sus ojos podía decir que eran azules. Alzo su mano y respondí. Luego entre para no parecer una tonta, aunque tal vez ya lo parecía.

Segundos después, estaba desempacando las pocas mudas de ropa que traía y mis cosas. Dejando mi computadora y mi muy antiguo celular en la mesa. El resto lo traería el fin de semana cuando fuera a casa a estar con mis padres y contarles todo este lugar, que era un mágico sueño. Me cambie para estar más cómoda. Unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, y una blusa de verano de color rosa, la tela no era muy gruesa pero no era trasparente y eso era muy importante para mí. Abrí mi computadora para revisar los correos que me hubiera llegando, solo viendo los de mis padres y familiares, algunos compañeros que me deseaban un buen comienzo y por supuesto el infaltable Spam. Al intentar buscar el presupuesto que tenía Hogwarts, me encontré con que el internet del campus era increíblemente rápido. También que eran malditamente millonarios, no por nada se clasificaba entre unas de las once mejores escuelas del mundo.

Al ser la hora que quede con Luna baje, metiendo la llave en mi bolsillo y mi celular en el otro. Salí apurada y vi a Tonks aun leyendo, le lance una sonrisa que devolvió. Llegue a una jardinera enfrente de Ravenclaw y me quede esperándola jugando mi celular, uno viejo que abría en forma de cartera. Debo pedirle su número de celular, pensaba mientras que alguien miraba sobre mi hombro.

Peque un salto y Luna soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué tanto pensabas?-pregunto mientras me ponía toda roja porque me agarrara con la guardia baja.

-En que necesito el número de tu celular para poder llamarte- dije mirando mejor.

Era simplemente todo lo que se esperaba de alguien tan rica como ella. Con un vestido floreado que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla y un sombrero que paraba el sol (por su piel blanca). Extendió la mano y no supe que hacer.

-Tu teléfono, genio- dijo Luna con una leve risa.

Unos momentos después me lo regreso con el número y con el nombre de contacto como "Lunita", inmediatamente la llame para que registrara mi número. No me esperaba que me mandara un mensaje bastante largo como respuesta. Estaba por leerlo cuando alguien dijo- ¡Linda, mira que encontrarte dos veces en el día es un encanto para mis sentidos!-

Mire a los gemelos Weasley y con su hermano "Ronald", agite la mano como saludo.

-¿¡Van a la exposición de los Clubs!?-pregunto el mismo gemelo que me dijo linda y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sí, vamos para a ver si nos unimos a alguno ¿Nos acompañan chicos?-dijo Luna con una mirada curiosa.

-Claro que vamos, mi hermano está ansioso por Her…-recibió un codazo de su otro gemelo y le vio feo-… de ver a algunos novatos- a completo

Ron solo veía a Luna, la cual se percató de su mirada y le dio una sonrisa hermosa. No pude evitar mirar como el chico se sonrojo tanto que lucía del mismo color de su cabello.

-¿Entonces vamos o no vamos?-pregunto uno de los gemelos extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomara.

Luego de que lo tomara y caminara junto a él, con Luna del otro lado se me ocurrió resolver la duda que me carcomía por dentro.

-Discúlpame pero ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dije toda roja por lo que iba a hacer.

-Adelante hermosa- contesto nervioso y abriendo los ojos. Y los demás mirándonos con curiosidad.

-¿Eres Fred o Gorgue? Aun no logro distinguirlos-dije ocultando mi cara con las manos.

Su gemelo y Ron soltaron una carcajada tan grande que llamo mucho la atención, el otro bajo tanto la cabeza que parecía estar deprimido.

-Él es Fred, lo reconocerás si ves esta parte- dijo Gorgue sosteniéndose el estómago para evitar reírse más, señalo su lado derecho y una cicatriz pequeña como si alguna vez su hubiera partido la ceja – Por eso eres el feo, ¿verdad hermano?-

-Cállate- dijo Fred aun deprimido.-Por lo menos yo estoy invicto-

-Solo porque ese Nocaut Técnico- Gruño Georgue levantando su puño- Seguro que si no hubiera resbalado le hubiera logrado ganarle a Draco-

-Perdonen pero ¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Luna mirando mucho al otro lado, en dirección del pelirrojo que miraba adelante como si no pudiera girar la vista a otro lado.

-Somos Boxeadores- dijo Fred con una sonrisa- Estamos en el puesto númer de peso medio-

-Fred con 9 victorias por Nocaut, 0 empates y 0 derrotas-

\- y Georgue tiene 8 victorias, 0 empate y 1 derrota humillante por un novato que ingreso hace poco-

-No me hagas que te de tu primera derrota- dijo Gorgue amenazador.

-¿Te gusta el box hermosa?-pregunto Fred pasando de su hermano.

-La violencia me desagrada mucho- conteste y no supe por qué pero la imagen de Harry se me vino a la cabeza y gruñí por el enojo.

Fred una vez más bajo la cabeza, mientras su hermano gemelo le palmeaba la espalda y se limpiaba una lagrima de la mejilla.

-Lamento tu derrota Fred-dijo Gorgue casi llorando.

-¿Están bien?-pregunte al percatarme.

-Claro- dijo Fred levantando la cara con los ojos brillosos.

Al parecer Hogwarts incluso tenía estadio, y uno muy grandes, pasamos por unos de los túneles y llegamos adentro. Vi los cientos de puestos con los diversos clubes: artísticos (como pintar, recitar poesía y mas), intelectuales (como el de ajedrez, debate y computo) y los deportivos que abundaban mucho mas (Futbol, básquetbol, baseball, voleibol, carreras, gimnasia y si incluso vi el de Box).

Paseamos un rato entre por aquí y por allá viendo todos y cada uno. Ron se inscribió en Ajedrez, algo extraño, pero según los gemelos no conocían a alguien mejor y que pudiera ganarle. Por otro lado Luna se inscribió en el periódico escolar, y se notaba que sabía mucho del tema porque platico con los escritores del club como si fuera una de ellos. Por mi parte estaba entre unirme al club de lectura, al de debate o incluso al de lenguas.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO MALDITO?!-Gritaron justo cuando estaba por meterme en el club de investigación, se veía fascinante.

Mi vista fue a la distancia y mire a como un chico larguirucho y con buenas piernas sostenía a Harry Potter por el cuello de la camisa escolar. No escuche lo demás porque Harry dijo algo muy bajo. Como una manda en movimientos todos comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de ellos dos, llevándome entre todo el gentío sin poderlo evitar y quedando adentro del círculo, me estaba lamentando no haber reaccionado más rápido y evitar que me separaran de Fred y Luna cuando me empujaron y casi caigo al suelo.

Un brazo fuerte y firmes sostenían mi cintura.

-Muchas gracias- dije agradecida de que no besara el suelo enfrente de casi todo el alumnado.

-Se más cuidadosa, tonta- dijo la voz de Harry Potter.

Alce la vista para mirarlo, lucia algo enojado, solo que no me miraba a mí, sino a todos aquellos que se agolparon y por poco me tiran.

-No era mi intención- dije quitando sus manos de mi con fuerza.-Idiota-

-Ya que estas aquí, es mejor que vengas- dijo Harry bostezando, luego sin saber por qué me tomo de la nada y me cargo como un saco de papas.

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ¡BAJAME! ¡QUE ME BAJES O YA VERAZ POTTER!-Grite a todo pulmón mientras le golpeaba la espalda e intentaba patalear, tenía bastante fuerza y lograba controlar mi cuerpo sin saber cómo librarme de él. Esperaba que me pasara lo peor. Pero me llevo a donde estaba ese chico larguirucho y con cara de mal tipo. Me dejo en una silla enfrente de un tapete color rojo y extenso.

Una vez más intente golpearlo de lleno, el coraje podía más que mi razón, le di en el pecho. El solo tomo mis manos y controlando su fuerza (y mi coraje las bajo). Tomo nuevamente mi mentón, se acercó tanto que estaba segura que pensé que me robaría un beso. Cerré los ojos por un segundo, esperando ser forzada por ese delincuente. Más no paso

-Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que me prestes mucha atención, porque yo te veré de aquí en adelante- dijo Harry soltándome.

Mire que pasaba, todos se apelotonaban alrededor del tapete y miraban fijamente a unos tipos que tenían una vestimenta de karate y que estaban enojados. No supe si levantarme e irme o quedarme a ver algo que no entendía.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo el dragón sangriento?-pregunto la voz de Luna a mi lado.

¿Cómo apareció?, ni yo lo supe. Aunque suponía que me siguió mientras Harry me cargaba.

-No. Pero es un bruto barbaján- dije bufando. -¿Qué está pasando?-

-El dragón sangriento se burló del nivel de pelea de los del club de Karate y le retaron a una pelea- dijo Fred agitado, se había abierto paso entre toda el cumulo de alumnos para llegar a nosotras.- ¿¡ESE CABRON TE TOCO?!-

-No- respondí con honestidad, no me había hecho nada más que cargarme y humillarme delante de todos.

-¿A quién le llamaste cabron?-pregunto Harry que había regresado con dos vendas en las manos.- Es mejor que a mí, porque de lo contrario me sentiré ofendido-

No podía creer que le hiciera frente a Fred que era una cabeza más alta y un poco más fornido, sin embargo lucia como si el que fuera mucho más terrible fuera Harry, con esa mirada segura y esa sonrisa de maniático.

-Solo porque no le has hecho nada lo dejare pasar- dijo Fred apretando los puños- pero si la tocas-

-¿Me darás una lección?-pregunto Harry, aunque sonó mucho a burla- Entonces ven con todo lo que tengas-

-Basta- dijo Gorgue empujando a un par de chicos para llegar a donde estábamos.-No creo necesario que pelen aquí y de esta forma-

-Ho, creo que te han fotocopiado- dijo Harry señalando al gemelo- que copia tan más fea, ¿Se les acabo la tinta o qué?-

Los de alrededor no pudieron evitar una carcajada, incluso Fred se cubrió la boca para evitar que saliera una carcajada. Solo un chico rubio, que veía todo cruzado de varazos, se rio a todo pulmón e hizo que Georgue se pusiera rojo y avanzara con furia.

-Nosotros vamos antes- dijo Aquel chico que reto a Harry.- Le partiremos esa linda cara que tiene y le enseñaremos que no nos importa que tan delincuente es, aquí le enseñaremos modales-

-¡Valla, ¿Pero qué sucede aquí?!-dijo una voz más fuerte atrayendo la atención de todos.

Ahí estaba el profesor Dumbledore, tan estrafalario como antes. Con unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla, una camiseta rojo que tenía escrito "el pro one", medio oculta por su larga barba, y una gorra que llevaba de lado. Sin contar con la patineta que llevaba a su mano.

Suspire aliviada, nadie se atrevería a hacer una pelea enfrente del rector y ser puesto en mira o directamente expulsado.

-¡Les daré una paliza al club de Karate!-dijo Harry extendiéndome las vendas- ¡Y es mejor que no se meta o lo golpeare a usted también!-

-Ja- dijo Dumbledore peinado su larga barba, sonrió y alzo el pulgar- ¡Yo lo apruebo! ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo chicos!-

-¿Qué?-pregunte anonadada.

-Es más ¡Seré el réferi!- dijo Feliz dejando la patineta en el suelo y avanzando al tapete.

-Colócame las vendas- pidió Harry enfrente de Luna y los gemelos. Aunque de forma grosera.

Le mire furiosa, porque me metiera en medio de algo en lo que no quería estar involucrada.

-No sé hacerlo- dije pero él las dejo en mis manos.

-Yo sé cómo-dijeron Fred y Georgue avanzando para que alguno le envolviera los puños en las vendas.

-No, tiene que ser ella- contesto lanzando una mirada fría.

-Que no se hacerlo y…-

-Solo hazlo -dijo tomando nuevamente mi mentón, al soltarme me extendió las dos manos.

Solté un suspiro de frustración, esperaban a Harry para que comenzara esa pelea y todos nos miraban. No quería, pero era más molesto que todos nos miraran. Al tomar su mano note lo dura que era, y aun así tenía cierta suavidad que me calmo, e incluso sentí como reacciono a mi toque. Luego al colocarle mal la venda sobre su mano sentí las callosidades en sus nudillos y como contaban una historia muy larga de pelas y algunas que seguro fueron dolorosas. Al terminar no pude frustrarme por que las envolviera tan mal, no lucían como la de los boxeadores o cualquiera que se las pusiera para lastimar de más sus manos, eran más como si se hubiera cortado y quedaba feo e irregular.

Estaba por quítaselas e intentarlo una vez más cuando las alzo y las miro. Una gran sonrisa cubrió su boca y ojos, asombrando a cada persona que lo viera. Era lindo cuando sonreía de esa forma. Luego me miro con esa sonrisa, seguro que pasaba por un niño bueno si no fuera por su vestimenta, un calor subió por mi pecho y aquella furia se fue.

-Gracias, por hacerlo una vez más- dijo Harry antes de regresar su mirada a donde lo esperaban, listos para pelearse como idiotas.-Espero me veas bien, te mostrare lo fuerte que soy-

Avanzo sin titubear y al llegar al tapete se quitó los tenis.

-Que creído es- dijo Ron que también nos había alcanzado.

-Es un imbecilazo- dijo Fred mordiendo el cuello de su playera y mirándome.

-A mí me parece lindo-dijo Luna mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron sorprendido

Estaba acalorada, me había agradecido y dicho "por hacerlo una vez más". Pero yo nunca lo hice antes y por qué estaba tan afanado a que lo viera_. _Sin saber por qué, algo hizo que me preocupara de que fuera lastimado.

\- Señores y señoritas, damas y caballeros, Chicos y chiquitititas- comenzó Dumbledore con un micrófono y unas bocinas portátiles que saco seguramente de alguna banda que estaba en los club's- Estamos aquí reunidos para el evento principal de hoy, un evento tan sorpresivo que incluso no pude ponerme mi traje de réferi, pero seguro que les gustara mi estilo Skeater. Hoy veremos la pelea de Harry Potter, alias el dragón sangriento, contra, el club de Karate, los segundos mejores a nivel nacional-

-¿Segundos? No podrá con ellos- dijo Ron de malhumor.

-No lo sé- dijo Luna mirando a Harry muy fijamente- Creo que está ocultando mucho más de lo que se puede ver a simple vista-

-¿Por qué lo crees?-pregunte

-Mira su postura, no está nervioso, es más, esta relajado- dijo Luna señalándolo.

Era cierto, lucia incluso como si algo muy bueno le hubiera pasado.

-El equipo de Karate cuenta con 25 miembros en total- dijo Dumbledore señalando a la fila de contrincantes que le esperaban a Harry-Y el del señor Potter solo con uno ¿Cuál de los dos bandos saldrá victorioso? Descubrámoslo antes de que venga Minerva y me mande a llenar la montaña de paleo que he tenido encima de mi escritorio desde abril del año pasado- Como siempre no sabía si tomar al profesor Dumbledore enserio.-Así que... 1, 2, 3, Comiencen-

El grito de la multitud de ánimo fue tal que no tardaría en llamar a mucho más interesados en saber que pasaba.

Fue un borrón, el primero se lanzó contra Harry, lanzo un puñetazo que fue evadido con un retroceso de Harry y luego antes de que hiciera otra cosa o que incluso supieran que paso recibió aquel chicho un puñetazo de Harry en toda la boca del estómago, se inclinó a delante y recibió un rodillazo en toda la cara. Cayo con los ojos blancos y sangrando de la boca y nariz. Y con Harry rascándose la nariz.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-pregunto Harry con la guardia baja- ¡Qué pena!-

-¿Lo viste Fredy?-pregunto Georgue con la boca abierta.

-Fueron cuatro golpes- contesto igual que su hermano.

-¿Cuatro?-preguntamos Ron y yo.

-Si- contesto Luna gravando todo con su celular- El primero fue el que le dio al estómago, el segundo fue con el pie derecho de Harry al del chico para que se inclinara y mientras él hacia ese moviendo Harry levanto la rodilla y golpeo la nuca maximizando el daño-

-¿Eso no es trampa?-pregunte, no conocía las reglas pero me parecía ilegal.

-No está peleando con Karate, o cualquier otra arte marcial- gruño Fred apretando los puños- Esto para él es una pelea callejera, todo vale. Lo que no ha contado es que si esto se torna en una pelea callejera, entonces…-Regreso la vista justo cuando doce del club de Karate se lanzaba directo a Harry.-… no importa cuánto ataquen al mismo tiempo. Este frito-

-Debemos detenerlo y…-comencé con el corazón latiéndome muy rápido. Pero mi oído capto la voz de Harry.

-Estaré bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Ya he pasado por esto antes- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y no a sus contrincantes.- Solo debes verme -

Lanzaron cuatro golpes, que logro parar con un brazo y pierna, lanzo a dos de sus contrincantes fuertes golpes a la mandíbula y cuerpo. La batalle se volvió confusa y muy rápida, unos atacaban y otros recibían golpes de Harry, antes de que se diera cuenta los golpes del chico afectaban a sus contrincantes y caían al suelo inconscientes. No podía decir que Harry no recibió algunos golpes, pero parecían no afectarle sus ojos seguían siendo claros y su sonrisa psicópata crecía más y más. El último de los diez callo cuando recibió de lleno la izquierda de Harry.

-trece a cero ¡¿Cómo acabara esta fascinante pelea¡!-pregunto Dumbledore animando a la multitud.

-ACAVEN CON ESE IDIOTA-

-Envienlo al hospital-

-DEJENLO SANGRANDO Y LLORANDO-

Gritaban y decían todos a su al redor. Sinceramente no entendía por qué a pesar de seguir escuchando esas cosas, Harry parecía estar feliz, y a cada rato vigilaba que siguiera observando.

-¡Déjenme lo!-dijo un chico alto y pelinegro con cara de troll.- Lucia como si no fuera más fuerte que Harry, pero todos los de Karate que avanzaron para pelear con Harry retrocedieron.-Ese delincuente sabrá que son las grandes ligas-

-Por favor- dijo Harry riéndose- Me canse de calentar con esos novatos-

-¿Novatos?-Dijo Gorgue- Cuatro de ellos son los seleccionados que fueron a las nacionales. Scabior deberían andar con cuidado-

Fue rápido, lo que paso, una serie de patas giratorias tan potentes de parte de Scabior que Harry retrocedió protegiéndose el rostro con los brazos. Luego miro con una sonrisa a su contrincante.

-Tienes fuertes piernas- menciono lanzándose enfrente, giro su cuerpo y pateo el rostro de Scabior- Pero te falta mucho para llegar al nivel de afectarme-Scabior se recompuso de inmediato y lanzo una serie de golpes que Harry paro con la mano varias veces y entonces bostezo, parando el ataque de su contrincante.- No dormí bien, pero no te preocupes por eso, ven con toda tu fuerza-

El chico troll se puso colérico y lanzo un potente golpe en el rostro de Harry, el sonido fue como un cañonazo, pero la cara de Harry solo estaba de lado. Al regresar la mirada vio que solo tenía un ligero golpe en la mejilla. El silencio le siguió por unos segundos.

-¿Qué eres tú?-pregunto Scabior mientras retrocedía temblando.

-El dragon empapado en sangre de sus adversarios. Recuerda bien mi nombre, soy Harry Potter. Por qué recordare el tuyo Scabior, aceptare pelear contigo hasta que logres derrotarme o te rindas. Lo que pase primero- dijo Harry colocándose por primera vez en una pose con los puños levantados, avanzo en un segundo alcanzando a Sacabior, dio un paso tan potente que sonó igual al puñetazo que recibió, giro la pierna, cadera y lanzo el puño mientras rotaba sobre su eje. El cuerpo de Scabior lo recibió de lleno en las costillas, y su cuerpo se lanzó hacia atrás cayendo fuera del tapete. Y si podía adivinar, diría que estaba más que inconsciente.

-¡CABRON!-gritaron el resto del club de Karate se lanzaron contra Harry que se colocó nuevamente en la posición para lanzar su potente izquierda.

Nuevamente sucedió la pisada y la rotación, pero esta vez una figura se interpuso entre los restantes once y Harry. El puñetazo que anteriormente fue como una bala de cañón fue parado con facilidad por el brazo del Profesor Dumbledore.

-Esto se terminó- dijo en un tono de orden que hizo que los miembros restantes del club de Karate dejaran su intentar pelear.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras viejo!-dijo Harry lanzando otro golpe, el profesor lo detuvo de la misma forma, luego otro y otro. La mirada de Harry era de furia.

-Detente o te lastimaras. No quiero tenerte que llevar al hospital- dijo Dumbledore como si no lo atacara un estudiante.

Entonces Harry alzo la pierna y giro sobre si, lanzando una patada tan increíble que creí que Dumbledore terminaría en el suelo sangrando. Pero Dumbledore alzo su pierna y se puso en una pose casi ridícula, frenando con la parte interna de su piel golpe de Harry que cayó al suelo por el impacto. Si Harry parecía ser imparable, el profesor Dumbledore inamovible y lo raro es que todos prestaban atención al intercambio.

-¡Pero que pasa aquí!-dijo la voz de McGonagall entre la multitud-¡Dejeme pasar! ¿ALBUS ESTAS TU ENTODO ESTO?-

-¡CORRAN!-Grito El profesor Dumbledore aterrado-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!-

Cada uno de los presentes le hizo caso, comenzaron a despejar todo el lugar en cuestión de segundos, con gritos y pujidos. Incluso Luna, Fred, Gorgue y Ron comenzaron a alejarse. Completamente sorprendida, por tal actuación de niños rompiendo el vidrio de una vieja y gruñona vecina, no me moví.

-¡Hermione!-llamo Luna pero igual que me paso a mí fue llevada por la corriente.

Pero me quede petrificada al ver la cara de la profesora McGanagall mirando al profesor Dumbledore que empezaba acorrer, lucia decidida a matarlo. Por un instante pensé que quedaría en el fuego cruzado.

Luego algo me tomo y me cargo, nuevamente Harry me llevaba como saco de papas en su hombro. Estaba a punto de quejarme y gritarle que me bajara, pero vi su rostro frustrado y enojado y decidí callarme. Mi mente se perdió en su cabello húmedo por su sudor, sus ojos color esmeralda, esos lentes que se ladeaban y empañaban por su esfuerzo de correr. Debo admitir que incluso en su cuerpo que se veía bien trabajado, ahora más que tenía la camisa pegada por su sudor y que dejaba ver su abdomen. Me mordí el labio pensando en que ese chico podría incluso enfrentar al rector del colegio sin siquiera dudarlo. Reaccione cuando me di cuenta que Harry me sacaba de Hogwarts y se alejaba por la calle a toda prisa conmigo en su hombro.

-BAJAME- Grite furiosa.


	3. ¿Quien eres?

_**Bien, estoy de regreso. No morí, tal vez un poco, pero estoy seguro que esto ira por buen rumbo. Tal vez si la elimine o tal vez no... todo depende de ustedes. Sin mas los dejo.**_

Capítulo 3.- ¿Quién eres?

Lo que cualquiera pensaría de dos chicos, el chico llevando a la chica sobre su hombro y ella gritando y pataleando, es motivo para que pensara sobre un posible secuestro. Para mi mala suerte, todos nos veían y nos miraban como si estuviéramos jugando. Lo cual no era cierto. Claro que también podría ser porque a Harry no le importara recibir debes en cuando una patada o golpe de mi parte, y agregado a que yo lo estoy llamando por su nombre y le digo varias groserías, puede que la gente sepa que nos conocemos. Lo cual puede ser relativamente falso. Lo conozco… desde hoy en la mañana.

Después de media hora rebotando en su hombro me canse de armar alboroto y decidí esperar a ver dónde íbamos. Lo cual podría ser un poco raro, estábamos corriendo por un lado del Támesis y, al parecer, con dirección a saber dios.

Pronto termine dejándome llevar.

-¿Cómoda?-pregunto Harry aun corriendo.

-Idiota- dije sin ánimos de ser linda con mi captor.

Nos introdujimos a una parque cerca de King Cross, me bajo en una banca y se sentó junto a mí. Parecía bastante bien, para haber corrido sin descanso conmigo a cuestas, aunque de un momento a otro mire sus pies. Estaba descalzo. Ahora que me acordaba, no se había colocado los zapatos, ni tampoco pareció importarle, el solo fue directo a mí y me cargo.

-Ese maldito- dijo Harry sobando el talón de su pie.- Por poco me rompe la pierna-

-¿Cómo?-

-El viejito, se ve enclenque y raro, pero pareció tan duro como un diamante- dijo Harry, me lanzo una mirada dura, luego al ver mi expresión sin entender nada, sonrió de esa misma forma que me hizo pensar bien de él- La posición que tomo, lo anclo a la tierra y al recibir mi golpe fue como si pateara una viga enterrada en el suelo. Si no hubiera cedido un poco, seguro que me rompe la pierna-

-Entonces… ¿El profesor Dumbledore es fuerte?- pregunte con mi curiosidad a flor de piel.

-Más fuerte que cualquiera que conozca, incluso que mi maestro y mi padre, puede que más que… ese sujeto- susurro lo último, luego dejo salir un suspiro.

Me sorprendió la mención de un maestro y de su padre de Harry, he incluso me intrigo la mención de un sujeto, solo que al ver la expresión perdida de Harry decidí no preguntar de eso, seguramente evitaría el tema.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-pregunte, algo me decía que tenía un por qué.

-Ahhh, pues no lo sé- contesto Harry luciendo honesto, y ahí fue mi pensamiento fue derrumbado- Solo… no quería ser atrapado por la profesora McGonagall, si ella me ve peleando me volverán a encerrar-

Lo recordé en ese momento, Harry había estado en una prisión juvenil. Estaba hablando con un criminal y ciertamente se sentía extraño. Más que nada por nuestra cercanía.

-No te preocupes, no soy un psicótico asesino o un degenerado, más bien un antisocial que… tiene mala suerte- dijo Harry con una mueca algo extraña, no podía saber que significaba, pero me dio el suficiente valor para tocar su hombro. Me vio y sonrió, tomo mi mentón como todas las veces anteriores, algo curioso es que siempre era gentil y cuidadoso.-Pero esa suerte está a punto de cambiar- Estaba realmente cerca, podía mirar su iris con total nitidez y sentir su piel desprender calor. Sin embargo mi bolsillo vibro y sonó con la canción: Taylor Swift – Shake it off ¿Cuándo hizo esto Luna? Ni siquiera tenía esa canción. Harry sonrió se separó y se quedó callado, seguramente esperando que contestara. Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo y conteste.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto ella con la voz algo alterada- Estaba esperando que regresaras a tu habitación, no me digas que Harry te secuestro y está haciéndote cosas horribles, aunque si fuera yo… mmm creo que las disfrutaría un poco, no sé, se veía increíblemente fuerte y…-

-Luna, luna, para luna- dije mientras mi amiga daba toda esa información, claro que me sonroje de solo pensar en lo que insinuaba- Estoy bien, Harry no me ha hecho nada y… regresare pronto al dormitorio, no tienes que esperarme-

-Okey… por cierto, Fred estaba histérico, dice que le llames, te envió su número de teléfono- dijo Luna con una leve risa.- Además un consejito, si te lleva a un motel, no olvides los detalles quiero saber que tal es en la ca…-

-¡LUNA POR DIOS! ¡No estoy cerca de esos lugares, es más estamos en Kings Cross-

-¡TE VA A RAPTAR! Que romántico-

-¡No!-

-Bueno te dejo, tengo que hacer que Fred se vuelva a su dormitorio- dijo Luna con una leve risa- Por favor no termines en la cárcel-

-¡LUNA!-En ese momento me colgó, dejándome totalmente roja.

Mire a Harry que sonreía mientras me veía, intente no lucir más avergonzada, pero las palabras de Luna retumbaban en mi cabeza y no podía quitármelas de la mente. Por un momento me imagine a Harry pegado a mi cuerpo y… "no" me dije "olvida esos pensamientos". No podía ser que pensara en el delincuente y criminal alado mío de esa forma, era más seguro alejarme de él. No quería terminar en medio de sus batallas.

Enseguida me levante.

-Me tengo que ir- le dije, la sonrisa que mantenía se desvaneció.

-Bueno, vámonos- dijo Harry levantándose.

-No- dije separándome de él y mirándolo con toda la seriedad que podía- No quiero nada que ver contigo, tampoco sé qué clase de personas seas y la verdad… yo nunca he tratado con delincuentes o convictos-

La expresión de Harry se endureció, se tocó el cuello y bufo. Lucia molesto, tanto que di dos pasos hacia atrás, él se sentó nuevamente de golpe y miro a otro lado.

-Has lo que quieras hacer- dijo Harry de una forma dura y que me hizo temblar, pero no de miedo, fue como si quisiera disculparme por mis palabras. Más no me dejo- Yo aun iré detrás de ti, no importa cuánto huyas, tú eres mi meta-

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ME HACERQUES MAS, Y SI LO HACES TENDRE QUE TOMAR MEDIDAS DRASTICAS, POR FAVOR DEJAME EN PAZ!-Grite totalmente furiosa, incluso llame la atención de muchos en el lugar, mas no me importaba. ¿Quién se creía para decir que iría detrás de mí?-¡ADIOS POTTER!-

Me gire y camine a paso apresurado, intentando alejarme de Harry. Debí continuar caminando sin importarme el que, pero a los pocos metros frene, voltee para mirar si me seguía, aún estaba en la banca mirándome. Sonreía y no miraba mi rostro exactamente, gruñí al percátame que estaba siendo una tonta. Regrese a caminar a paso rápido. Camine por un buen rato, por el mismo camino que tomo Harry, al principio pensé tomar un taxi, algo que me costaría dinero y no llevaba mucho en ese momento. Sonó una vez más mi teléfono y lo saque para ver el mensaje de Luna, donde me decía que le llamara a Fred, que estaba preocupado.

Le marque y después de un cuestionario largo, quedamos en vernos al día siguiente. Fred era guapo, me estaba empezando a gustar el chico.

Sin darme cuenta entre a un callejón oscuro, y al ser tarde empezaba a ser muy tenebroso. Un ruido me alerto, levante la vista y escuche pasos, enseguida alguien me quito mi celular y me apunto con una navaja. Me asuste tanto que casi me caigo, temblaba y no pude hablar cuando el chico mal encarado y con una vista psicótica me dijo- Pero mira que linda chica tenemos aquí, creo que me divertiré un rato. Pero antes dime ¿Qué porquería de celular es este? Es del siglo pasado-

Di un paso atrás, y de los lados salieron otros tipos, estaban encerrándome y parecían que ya lo habían hecho muchas veces antes. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a temblar mucho más. No supe que hacer. Escuche por la bocina del celular como me llamaba Fred, no estaba segura de que hacer, solo darles todo lo que tenía o correr, ninguna de las dos posibilidades creí que terminara bien.

-¿Qué hacemos con esta preciosura?-pregunto uno de los que estaba detrás de mí.

-Se ve tan linda, como un pequeña cachorrita asustada, me dan ganas de…-

-Les daré lo que tengo, no me hagan nada- dije con la voz asustada.

-Con este tipo de celular, ¿Crees que conseguirás pagar la cuota de paso?-pregunto el otro de atrás a carcajadas. Mientras el que tenía mi teléfono, lo partió por la mitad callando la voz de Fred.

-Vamos linda, si coperas puedes divertirte también- dijo el que tenía la navaja en la mano, la acerco tanto a mi rostro que sentí el filo contra mi mejilla. Estaba petrificada de terror.-Sentirás tanto dolor y un gusto enorme que me suplicaras porque te de m…-

La sangre corrió por el cuchillo, pero no era mía. Una mano sujetaba la navaja por el filo y empapo en un segundo el arma punto cortante. Gire mi vista para encontrar a Harry a mi espalda y su mirada vacía, no estaba enojado, lucia fuera de sus cabales.

-Tus eres el que pedirá piedad- dijo Harry tirando de la navaja, la cual soltó el sujeto, el giro en su mano dejando el filo libre y el mango en su mano sangrante.-ahora arrodíllate y pídele perdón o te clavare esto en tu entrepierna-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para…-

Escuche dos golpes, al intentar ver que fue, los dos sujetos estaban contra los muros golpeados, miraban a Harry con horror.

-No, ella… no… no sabíamos… que ella… no… nosotros- tartamudeo uno de ellos.

-¿Te crees muy rudo niño bonito?-pregunto el de la navaja metiendo la mano a su cintura, mi primer pensamiento fue que tendría una pistola, pero Harry fue rápido. Me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, luego movió la navaja que termino en el cuello de mi atacante.

-No tan rápido inútil- dijo Harry con la voz segura.

-¡No lo ataques!- dijo uno de los del suelo- Es… es el dragón sangriento, no podríamos hacerle nada aunque estuviéramos todos-

-¿El dra… dra…dra…-

-Aprende a hablar y luego me cuentas- dijo Harry soltando la navaja moviendo la mano a donde estaba la pistola, la tomo sin que el otro sujeto lo evitara.- Ahora ¿Qué debería hacer? Ustedes atacaron a mi presa. Podría tomar venganza justo aquí y ahora, que les parece si comenzamos con sus sucias bocas…-

-No, Harry, por favor- dije con la voz temblorosa y asustada, no quería que este incidente incrementara.

-Entonces que se arrodillen y rueguen por tu perdón- dijo Harry soltándome, tomando a los mudos chicos que golpeo los coloco a lado del tercero y les apunto a la cabeza.

Mi mano reacciono tomando el instrumento y el mentón de Harry, lo gire para que me viera, él tenía los ojos vacíos, sin emociones… o no del todo, solo una y era que estaba aterrado.

-Estoy bien- dije ya calmada por saber que él estaba junto a mí, su mirada cambio y sus ojos se aclararon, estábamos tan cerca que podía notar esos detalles en su rostro. Aunque no sabía porque decía ese tipo de cosas- No tienes que hacerlo-

Harry asintió, tomo la pistola y como un experto la desensamblo y soltó todas las balas por el suelo, dejando que la parte más grande callera sobre la cabeza del que me amenazo. Luego con voz fuerte dijo- Si los vuelvo a ver, no importa dónde o que estén haciendo, les prometo una paliza que los enviara al hospital-

Quise decir o hacer algo, pero nuevamente me tomo de la cintura y me condujo fuera del lugar, no sin antes levantar el teléfono y saco el chip y la memoria de adentro. En cuanto llegamos a la luz de la tarde y a una calle más concurrida, me solté un poco en llanto, caían lagrimas por mis mejillas y aguantaba las ganas de producir un sonido lastimero. Harry no solo me dejo llorar en su pecho, también me cargo de la cintura y me llevo a un lugar un poco más solitario. Según mis cálculos ya estábamos cerca de Hogwarts pero no lo suficiente para que cualquiera nos viera. Sin embargo Harry parecía ser una buena persona… dentro de lo que cabía, me dejo apretarlo y sentirme segura, e incluso me acaricio el cabello con lentitud. Algo de nostalgia me lleno y calmo.

No sé cómo termine acostada en su hombro, sentada sobre sus piernas y el abrazándome, sin decir nada. Debí de haber pensado mejor lo que hacía porque cuando le mire, el sonreía como cuando le coloque aquellas vendas. Y al pensar en eso de inmediato recordé su herida en su mano, salte y le tome para verla, era una herida limpia y que cruzaba su palma. Por un segundo me sentí culpable. Era una tonta para ese tipo de situaciones. Y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue verlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. El tacto me pareció un poco eléctrico, sin embargo el afirmo sus manos en mi cadera y pronto el metió su cabeza en mi cuello. No pude reaccionar cuando el dio una leve carcajada.

-Te busque para darte esto- dijo Harry sacando mi llave del dormitorio- Lo dejaste caer cuando sacaste tu celular-

-Gracias- dije tomando la tarjeta, le quite las manos de mi cadera, el saco su cara sorprendido, me levante y lo mire- Sé que no debería decir esto después de que me… rescataras de esa situación, pero… de verdad no te me acerques otra vez. No quiero… -

-Bien- dijo Harry bajando la mirada, de alguna forma me pareció que estaba bastante herido- Acepto tu petición, no me meteré más contigo-

No dijo nada, más bien le regale una sonrisa, moví la mano en una despedida y comencé a caminar para alejarme nuevamente. Sé que debí quedarme y platicar sobre lo que paso, pero por eso mismo me retiraba, Harry había no solo mostrado sus verdaderos colores, sino que reafirmo mi punto anterior. Era peligroso estar cerca de él.

Regrese al campus cuando el sol se ocultaba, llegue a los dormitorios y Tonks me dejo pasar de inmediato. Al entrar en mi dormitorio me tire sobre la cama. Todo el día me aturdió. Tanta emoción y que Harry me hubiera… amenazado, obligado a seguirlo y salvado en menos de 24 horas me tenía mal. Me estaba volviendo loca. Luego recordé la promesa con mi madre y gruñí al saber que mi teléfono fue destrozado por unos maleantes. Tome ropa limpia, toalla y me propuse darme un baño. En cuanto me quite todo me di cuenta que en mi bolsillo trasero estaba un teléfono, era uno inteligente, bastante caro y que lucia semi nuevo. Junto a una nota que decía.

"No te enojes, pero supongo que lo necesitaras. Y otra cosa, me parece que necesitas afinar más tus sentidos. Lo digo porque no sentiste mi mano metiendo el celular y si supieras donde estuvo mi mano, me golpearías"

-¡Idiota!-dije arrugando la nota, tomando el teléfono y dejándolo en la mesa.

Durante todo el baño refunfuñe y despotrique contra Harry, pero al salir no pude evitar pensar que me ayudo. Papá y mamá estarían ansiosos y si no contestaba mi celular seguro que pensarían lo peor. Lo encendí y me sorprendí por ver que estaba reiniciado de fábrica y no tenía más que un solo archivo en su memoria externa. Casi cuando estaba por marcarles una llamada entro. Era Fred, buscándome y preguntando que paso. Respondí que mi celular se rompió y no pude comunicarme, no era necesario que supiera lo demás. Luego de que se asegurara que estuviera bien, me pidió que mañana lo acompañara a su Club y acepte. Inmediatamente después llame a mis padres.

Mamá chilla de emoción cuando supo que le gustaba a Fred, también el que tuviera a Luna como amiga y además de que fui la que saco mejor nota del colegio. También incluí un poco a Harry, pero solo el que me llevara a ver como peleaba. Y creo que oculte que era un delincuente. Mis padres se preocuparían mucho. Luego de despedirme salía al balcón a disfrutar un poco de la noche. Algo me llamo la atención, en la parte baja del dormitorio de Gryffindor de los chicos, estaba Sirius y le gritaba a un chico. Le gritaba a Harry y el solo lo miraba con la cabeza baja. Un poco después fue conducido adentro y desapareció.

Cuando me acosté reflexione sobre el día.

Admito que en mis sueños apareció Harry, de una forma un tanto extraña, solo digamos que solo vestía una prenda. Desperté totalmente acalorada, la alarma del celular que me dejo Harry sonaba, indicando que era hora de levantarse. Solo que tenía que cambiarme de ropa, estaba algo sudada y también el que podría que mi ropa interior estuviera algo húmeda. Decidí olvidar mi sueño. Desayune lo poco que había en la despensa y luego de vestirme con una cazadora roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla raídos. Salí para tomar mi primera clase. La cual quedaba cruzando el campus.

Aún era muy temprano, así que pase por un café caliente. Espere en una banca fuera del aula, tomando la bebida caliente y disfrutando del aire frio. Pronto escuche una respiración agitada, alguien corría y por simple curiosidad mire en la dirección. Era de nuevo Harry ¿Acaso me lo encontraría hasta debajo de las piedras? Me preguntaba. Solo que esta vez vestía una sudadera gris bastante holgada, unos pantalones a juego y tenis. Pronto vi que corría con toda la cara y el pecho empapado en sudor. El sueño regreso, haciendo que relamiera mis labios impregnados de café. Pero cuando paso sin siquiera verme y luego se fue sin dirigirme la palabra me quede decepcionada. Me cuestione a mí misma, porque quería que me hablara, que significaba aquel sueño y… porque me dolió el que me ignorara. Yo se lo pedí.

-¿Hermi?-pregunto Luna desde mi espalda. -¡No dormiste en una sucia cárcel!-

Salte de la impresión, sobre todo al estar tan metida en mis pensamientos.

-Luna- dije soltando un suspiro.- Te dije que no dijeras eso, yo no hice nada de nada con Harry-

Me miro parpadeando esos ojos azules, luego sonrió y se sentó junto a mi muy pegada.

-Yo nunca mencione a Harry- dijo con voz burlona- ¿Cómo te fue con ese guerrero espartano?-

-De que hablas- dije intentando ocultar mi sonrojo y mi boca con el café.

-Vamos no me engañas- dijo Luna riendo un poco más- Es tan guapo, también fuerte y está detrás de ti…-

-Le pedí que se alejara de mí, no quiero nada que ver con un delincuente como el- dije nuevamente, esas palabras duras que escucho Harry, y que ahora se sentían incluso groseras.

-Ya veo- dijo Luna después de unos momentos, luego sonrió un poco más, se llevó un dedo a los labios y se lo mordió. A cualquier chico le hubiera parecido bastante sugerente, para mí fue como un indicio de problemas- Entonces… si no te gusta… ¿Puedo deducirlo?-

-¿Qué?-pregunte escupiendo un poco de café, al tiempo que la miraba como se sonrojaba.

-Es que…-

-¿Por qué Harry?-´pregunte con una sensación de algunos celos y un poco enojada. No me entendía ni a mi misma.

-Ya lo he dicho, esta como quiere y seguro puede enfrentar a cualquiera- dijo Luna soltando un suspiro, luego me miro y se mordió un labio- Pero solo si no te gusta, si tú quieres yo me alejo de él y…-

-No nada de eso, si te gustan los problemas…- dije bastante cortante regresando a tomar el resto de mi café, claro que mi vaso ya casi estaba vacío-… es todo tuyo. Pero donde te haga cosas malas, me tendrá que soportar gritándole-

Luna volvió a suspirar, mordiéndose un labio de forma sensual-Ya quisiera yo que hiciera cosas malas conmigo-

-¡Luna!- dije ya mordiendo el vaso para no decir nada más. Me sentía algo ofuscada.

-¡Ustedes dos ¿También les toca Matemáticas aplicadas?!-pregunto una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes y de tez blanca.

-Aja- contestamos.

-Es bueno saberlo, pensé que sería la única… Espera… Eres la que saco 112 % ¿verdad?-dijo la chica sentándose a lado.

-Yo… tal vez- respondí.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Luna mirándola.

-Pansy Parkinson- respondió sonriendo y estrechándole la mano, jalándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego a mí. – Creo que tú eras… Hermione Granger y si no me equivoco tu eres Lovegood Luna ¿Cierto? -Dejándonos a ambas algo extrañadas.

-¿Cómo…-

-Mi padre es el presidente de aceptación para la clase 1 A- dijo Pansy con una aire poco altanero- Sé que no debería, pero eche un vistazo a todos mis compañeros de clase.-

-Okey- dijimos ambas un poco incomodas.

Unos minutos después ingresamos al salón, donde ya nos esperaba la profesora. Era McGonagall, la vicerrectora ataviada con un traje color verde esmeralda y unos lentes sobre sus ojos que le daban el toque de maestra regañona. Y las clases comenzaron, no era lo que esperaba, era mejor. El nivel de conocimiento y de cómo manejaba la clase. Pronto todos lucían a punto de explotar y más aún cuando la profesora dejo un cumulo de deberes impresionante. En las siguientes clases conocimos a los profesores de Biologia (la profesora Sprout), la de Zoologia y geografía (El profesor Hagrid), el de Fisica y Quimica (El profesor Snape) y sociales (Con Dumbledore).

Cada uno de ellos era extraño y muy raro en su forma de comportarse, sobre todo Dumbledore que nos dejó totalmente libres para hacer lo que quisiéramos. No supe si para que socializáramos o porque no tenía ganas de dar clase, lo cual podría ser la segunda.

Al salir Luna lucia aliviada y Pansy nos veía desde la distancia.

-Y bien ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Luna.

-Quede con Fred para verlo en su Club- dije Sonriendo de solo recordarlo.

-Entonces por eso Harry no te gusta, es por Fred- dijo Luna sorprendida.

-Podemos dejar el tema en paz-dije intentando que esos sentimientos encontrados se fueran del todo.

-Espera que Fred sepa… estará feliz- dijo Luna saltando.

Rodé los ojos y fuimos al club de Boxeo. Siendo sincera nos perdidos, y llegamos un poco tarde. Era igual que un gimnasio normal, solo que tenía imágenes de boxeadores por todos lados. Tocamos y luego entramos. Enseguida un montón de alumnos nos voltearon a ver. Me sentí intimidada, un montón de hombres con pantaloncillos o ropa deportiva, enguantados y sudorosos mirándonos directamente. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando los gemelos aparecieron.

-SI VENISTE- dijo Fred avanzando solo con unos pantaloncillos, las manos cubiertas de vendas y brillante por su intenso trabajo corporal.

-Espera- dije al momento que me intento abrazar- Estas realmente sudoroso-

-O cierto- dijo Fred algo avergonzado- Es que estaba haciendo sparring-

-¿Sparring? Draco te estaba dando una golpiza –dijo Gorgue luciendo más tranquilo que su hermano y con una sonrisa burlona- Y eso que es el novato de este año-

-¿Novato yo?-pregunto una voz fría, giramos los cuatro y vimos a un chico rubio, con buen cuerpo y una sonrisa fría. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, y en ambas manos unos guantes verdes- Llevo años peleando y créeme ese tipo me ha dado palizas increíbles-

-Él es Draco- dijo Gorgue bufando- Dice que vendrá un tipo que puede mandarlo a la lona, pero ninguno de nosotros lo ha logrado y dudamos que sea cierto-

-Cuida tus palabras Gorgito, o tendras que cometerla con mi puño en tu cara- dijo Draco riéndose un poco- A todo esto ¿Quiénes son las hermosas chicas que llegaron? Su sola presencia alivia el pestilente aroma a perdedores-

\- y a sudor, a mucho sudor- dijo Luna frunciendo la nariz.

-Ya vez Fredy, te dije que tomaras un baño- dijo Draco con una sonrisa un más despreciable.-Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas linda?-

De la nada me encontraba con ese chico aferrado a mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Fred de inmediato le tomo el hombro, pero Draco ni se inmuto.

-Deja a Hermione en paz o me enojare contigo, amor- dijo una voz conocida.

Miramos a Pansy parada en la puerta, con un semblante enojado. De inmediato Draco me soltó y pareció asustado.

-No es lo que parece. Solo quería intimidarla, ya sabes, me gusta hacer que…- dijo con voz tambaleante y avanzando a ella.

Sin más Pansy se le arrojo al cuello y le dio un beso.

-Luego me la pagas- dijo Pansy con voz dura- Por cierto tu amigo no quería venir-

-¿Por?-pregunto Draco extrañado.

-Por qué no quiero matar a todos los de aquí adentro-Dijo Harry entrando con una cara totalmente seria, ni siquiera volteo a verme o los demás. Miro directo a Draco.- Y ni siquiera tú me detendrás, Draco-

-Vamos sabemos ambos que aguanta seis round contigo- dijo Draco mostrándole el puño arriba.

Harry golpeo su puño, con tal fuerza que salió volando hacia su derecha y por poco lo tira- Ya veo. Estas de muy malhumor. Jamás te he visto tan de malas ¿Quién te hizo estar de esta forma?-

Por un segundo su mirada se encontró con la mía y luego lucio más enojado.

-Un idiota- respondió Harry.-Ahora ¿A quien tengo que moler hasta los huesos?-


	4. ¿De dónde vienes?

Ya no lo eliminare, solo espero que sepan que no subiré tan seguido. Tengo todo el la historia en un borrador, muy malo y que podre algunas y otras no, así que no desesperen. Continuare, a paso de caracol... pero lo haré.

**Capítulo 4.- ¿De dónde vienes?**

Una cosa era ver el entrenamiento de Fred, según le dijo solo vería como golpeaba los sacos o saltaba la cuerda, incluso acompañarlo a correr (ya saben querer demostrar cuanta testosterona podía regar). Pero en ese momento estaban preparando un sparring. George era quien subía y su contrincante era ese chico llamado Draco. Por otro lado, justo a mi derecha, estaba Harry viendo el cuadrilátero. Vestía con una playera roja con la frase "¡Intenta golpearme!", unos jeans negros y aquella venda roja en su mano.

Luna en cuanto lo vio alejarse de todos, corrió a su lado, y aunque Harry no parecía animado, su amiga le contaba algo o tal vez le preguntaba, por qué Harry le hablaba un poco. Deseaba saber que decían, pero Fred me sostenía la mano y no parecía dispuesto a soltarme, aunque me la tomaba de forma extraña. Con las vendas puestas apenas y sentía sus dedos firmes sobre mi mano y me empezaba a sudar. Y no por la emoción.

-No tengas miedo George, solo te dejara besando el suelo- dijo Fred como ánimo a su hermano.

-Me lo dices por experiencia ¿Verdad?-contrarresto Gorgue con los guantes y moviéndose para calentar.- Pero pronto veras que soy mejor hermanito-

-¿Qué Draco?- dijo Harry más alto- Si lo logras hacer caer te regalo mil euros-

-¿Y de donde los sacarías?-pregunto Gorgue con una sonrisa altanera.

-Mi padre, ¿recuerda?, es uno actor famoso. Seguro suelta el dinero- dijo Draco apoyado en las cuerdas de la esquina contraria- Yo avalo su crédito-

-No es necesario Draco- gruño Harry con una mirada glacial- Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-

-Como esa vez que…-

-Que prometí romperte la cara y lo hice- termino Harry bastante seco- No me hagas subir y repetirlo frente a todos-

-He tranquilo sabes que me hasta jugar un poco- dijo Draco con una sonrisa, aunque se veía temeroso

Esas palabras duras, fueron como una bofetada, "siempre cumplía su promesa", parecía que no solo se las decía a Draco.

-¿Qué piensas linda?-pregunto Fred sonriéndome.

-Es que no me gusta la violencia- dije mientras intentaba no ver al azabache. Y no sentirme incomoda.

Fred se encontraba a mi lado si camisa y tomándome la mano, mientras del otro lado tenia aun tipo extraño, vestía con un largo y gastado abrigo marrón, parecía estar dormido. Tenía pelo castaño, unos tés pálidos y la cara marcada, como si hubiera estado en tantas peleas que las cicatrices se le acumularon. Estaba demasiado cómodo en la silla, con la pierna cruzada y con los brazos cruzados, mientras daba ligeros ronquidos.

Mi vista me traicionaba, regresaba a donde se encontraba Harry y Luna, parecían más cómodas entre ambos a cada segundo e incluso podría decir que su amiga rubia se acercaba a cada segundo. Una sensación incomoda surgía en mi pecho, era confuso. Por un lado no me agradaba nada ver a Luna tan amistosa con Harry, y por el otro no dejaban de resonar sus palabras groseras hacia Harry y como el chico cumplía su pedido de no acercarse.

-¿Comenzamos?-pregunto George avanzando con los guantes en alto y comenzándose a balancear.

-Solo esperaba que te animaras- dijo Draco avanzando con la guardia alta.

-Ve esto- susurro Fred señalando el encuentro- George es un experto en…-

No logro terminar, fue tan rápido Draco que con unos cuantos intercambios de golpes Georgue termino en la lona. Con un golpe en la mandíbula y sosteniéndose de las cuerdas.

-¿Y con ese nivel quieren ganarle a Draco?- pregunto Harry de malos modos- ¿A qué hora comenzaran a ponerse serios?-

-Estoy serio- dijo George temblando al levantase.

-VAMOS HERMANO, NO DEJES QUE TE GOLPE… ARRIBA LA GUARDIA- Grito Fred soltando mi mano, y fue un alivio empezaba a entumecerme.

-¿Por qué no subes tú y lo enfrentas?-pregunto George poniéndose de pie.

-Dejaras de quejarte nenita o empezaras a pelear- dijo Harry luciendo frustrado.

Antes de que incluso pudiera voltear la mirada de Harry, sucedieron dos sonidos fuertes y cuando vio a los chicos, Draco tenía un golpe en la mejilla y George se encontraba boca abajo en la lona. Me sorprendía con la velocidad que podían atacar, aun así estaba pensando que no sería suficiente con Harry lo había visto correr la tarde anterior y su velocidad era envidiable.

-Eso es todo-gruño Harry luciendo muy molesto.-Mi turno-

Se alzó la camisa y al pasarla sobre sus hombro descubrió su torso, marcado por un intenso trabajo físico, sin tanto musculo como Draco, Fred o Georgue pero no tenía nada que envidiarles. Con su cuerpo podría ser modelo, y su piel morena incitaba a tocarlo para saber cómo se sentía. No cuando incluso Pansy se mordió el labio inferior, Luna se sopló para no lucir completamente roja y a punto de saltarle encima.

-Presumido- dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa- Pansy, amor… deja de ver a mi mejor amigo ¿Quieres?-

-Aja- respondió sin poderle quitar la mirada.

-Tranquilo, sabes que no tocaria a tu novia- dijo Harry pasando entre las cuerdas.

Entre Harry y Draco cargaron a George que fue sacado del cuadrilátero. Fred le aventó a Harry los guantes de su hermano, el azabache solo alzo una ceja y le lanzo una risa lleva de burla, las dejo en el suelo. Un minuto después Harry se quitó el tenis y fue a en medio, esperando que Draco avanzara.

-No, sin guantes no amigo- dijo Draco señalándolos- Te lastimaras-

-Como si te importara- dijo Harry alzando los puños-Además nunca los he necesitado, se sentirían incomodos y estaría en desventaja-

-Pero…-

-Es un Sparring ¿No?- dijo Harry dando pasos temerosos, inclinando las rodillas y luciendo de verdad como un luchador.- Entonces no será tan malo, como que me ataquen un montón de sujetos con cuchillos y pistolas-

Hermione no supo por qué, pero se preocupó, olvidaba algo y eso le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

-Interesante- dijo una voz a su lado.

El vagabundo se encontraba despierto inclinando hacia adelante y mirando con atención el encuentro que estaba a punto de comenzar. Hermione le vio mejor, tenía rasgos muy fieros y con sus ojos avellanas podías pensar que te estaba examinando, mas su vista estaba sobre Harry.

-¿Qué es interesante?-pregunte

-Su postura- dijo el vagabundo mirando de reojo- ¿Es tu novio?-

-¿Qué?-pregunte exaltada sintiéndome acalorada y girando mi vista primero a Luna que se encontraba en la esquina de Harry, luego a Fred que intentaba despertar a George y por ultimo al vagabundo.- No…no soy nada de Harry-

No dijo nada más, solo volvió a ver al azabache y sonrió un poco.

-En cuanto a su postura, es perfecta para pelear. Aunque tiene variaciones y el cuerpo de ese chico… no se verá espectacular… pero se nota que ha trabajado de la forma más dura que encontró- dijo el vagabundo sonriendo, demostrando colmillos largos y surgió una mirada lobuna de su semblante-Veamos que puede hacer-

-Una pregunta ¿Quién es usted?-dije regresando mi mirada a Harry que aun esperaba a Draco que lucía muy indeciso.

-Remus Lupin, Profesor de Sociales… y el entrenador de este club- dijo alzando una mano para que se la estrechara.

-Hermione Granger- respondí estrechándola con una sonrisa. Su apretón fue fuerte, aunque no tanto para lastimarme, más bien fue como si su fuerza no al controlara bien.

Me sentía feliz de que no me reconociera como la que paso el examen al 112% y tampoco de la tarde anterior. Haciendo memoria no recordaba al profesor en la ceremonia, tampoco lo vi en la demostración de los club's, no parecía capas de boxear y aunque lo temiera, incluso podría ser que estuviera enfermo.

-Ven de una vez o yo iré a golpearte- dijo Harry molesto.

-Si tienes esa actitud mejor me retiro- dijo Draco alzando las manos- Ni será una práctica, si estas furioso es mejor que no pelees…-

Harry salto hacia adelante, en dos segundos alcanzo a Draco, el rubio solo logro poner sus brazos delante de su rostro, los golpes fueron consecutivos, lanzándolo contra las cuerdas. El siguiente golpe fue esquivado y avanzo hasta las cuerdas contrarias… agito los brazos hacia el suelo, la expresión de dolor en su cara se notaba.

-Si eso es lo que quieres amigo- dijo Draco colocándose los puños casi sobre su rostro, uno a la altura de la barbilla y el otro cerca de su ojo.

Y en buen momento, ya que Harry estaba sobre de él lanzando otros golpes, Draco evadió los primeros, mas Harry se movía tan rápido que algunos puñetazos conectaban con sus costillas o en la mandíbula. Ni siquiera necesitaba evadir los golpes de Draco, porque en lo general el chico solo se defendía. Era tan atrayente el espectáculo que daban ambos que nadie se movía o hablaba. No hablaba ni me movía, algo me decía que algo saldría mal en aquel encuentro, algo sobre Harry, su corazón no paraba de intentarle decir algo y aunque lo sentía casi palpable, no lo tenía claro.

La campana sonó, dando por terminado el primer Round.

Aunque por la apariencia de Draco, con el cuerpo completamente sudado; moretones en los brazos; jadeando e inclinado sobre su cuerpo, no habría una segundo round. Fred y George miraban a Draco como si un tren de carga le pasara encima, del otro lado Luna se relamía los labios y lucia roja. Lo más sorprendente era el profesor Lupin, su sonrisa era ancha y sus ojos parecían arder ante la luz.

-Excelente tectónica y una fuerza increíble ¿Quién te enseño?-pregunto el profesor levantándose.

-Que te importa y a le enseño no se meta en donde no lo llaman - dijo Harry alzando sus puños, rojos por los golpes y con un poco de temblor en su mano izquierda.

No sé por qué mi mirada se trabo en Harry, mirando cómo se sostenía la mano izquierda intentando parar el temblor mientras su mirada las veía, con enfado.

-De tal forma que no me dirás… ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?-pregunto el profesor Lupin levantándose.

-No me interesa- dijo Harry moviendo su cuello- Levántate Draco, continuemos-

-No puedo- dijo Draco sentado y con las manos cruzadas- Si me levanto me golpearas mucho más… no quiero morir hoy. Me rindo, tus ganas-

-El señor invicto… ha perdido- dijo Fred sentando a George del otro lado y luego colocándose junto a mi.- Ese… delincuente será una puta molestia-

No le conteste, principalmente porque no me importaba quien ganara o perdiera, más bien el cambio radical en la forma de pelear de Harry (o eso me pareció). Primo estaba tan tenso que se notaba en sus músculos, segunda era esa mueca de repugnancia que mantenía en el semblante y, lo último, aquella energía y pasión que demostró el día anterior… no estaba. Era violencia sin límites.

-No Harry- dijo el profesor Lupin entrando al ring, tomando a Draco y dejándolo en una esquina- No comprendes, si yo gano te unes al club de boxeo… -

-Permítame no romper sus estúpidas ilusiones, debilucho vagabundo, Pero ¿Por qué yo quisiera unirme a este estúpido deporte?-

-Harry, Harry, Harry, debes dejarme terminar antes de ser grosero. Si tú ganas, te diré un valioso secreto de James- dijo Lupin quitando los guantes a Draco y colocándoselos- Incluso de Sirius…-

-¿Conoces a cornamenta y canuto?-pregunto Harry con la mirada mas determinada, furiosa y casi desprendiendo un aura oscura.

-Que si los conozco… incluso se por qué los nombraron de esa forma- dijo Lupin quitándose los viejos y desgastados zapatos mientras avanzaba a la mitad del cuadrilátero. - ¿Entonces aceptas la apuesta?-

-Bien, cualquier secreto de cornamenta me será de ayuda- dijo Harry avanzando sin compasión. Un segundo después tenía el puño de Lupin en su cara.

-Muy rápido, pero vi tu encuentro, sé por dónde vendrás- dijo Lupin retrocediendo.

-¿Y sabes esto?- murmuro Harry con el guante en su rostro. Dando un giro y golpeando el costado de Lupin, tan fuerte que se balanceo y por poco cae.

-Buen golpe-

Y así continuaron… pronto se movían por el espacio que tenían, repartiendo golpes y parando en algunos momentos, volviendo a analizar la situación. A pesar de que era un profesor y lucia escuálido, analizaba a Harry con unos ojos llenos de convicción.

Los minutos pasaban, y cada vez ambos se cansaban más y más, algunos estaban con la boca abierta por ver una pelea que bien podría ser de profesionales, más sin duda ninguno de ellos eran conscientes que algo estaba saliendo mal. La potente izquierda de Harry golpeo la cara de Lupin y la sangre salpico el lugar, el profesor tenía la marca roja y salpicada en su rostro.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- comenzó Fred lucia enfadado.

-¡No!- grite comprendiendo porque me sentía tan intranquila, corrí sin que me detuvieran y me adentre al cuadrilátero.

-¡Hermione es peligroso!- dijo George más consiente.

Los que miraban, y que no recocina enseguida estaban siguiendo, algunos incluso estaban mirando a Harry como si fuera un asesino, pero tan pronto llegue a Harry le detuve de dar otro golpe a Lupin.

-¡No!- dije abalanzándome sobre su mano y sosteniéndola entre las mías.

Lo admito, Harry tenía una fuerza descomunal, sin poder oponerme me agito y sentí que podría golpearme y dejarme sin conocimiento. Más apretó su puño más y se detuvo antes de que lograra hacerme daño.

-¡No la toques!- Grito Fred corriendo y apuntando a golpear a Harry y no era el único.

Al segundo el profesor Lupin, detuvo el golpe de Fred con su brazo. Sorprendiendo a todos.

-Tranquilos chicos- dijo el profesor Lupin alzando su mano y con el ante brazo quitando la sangre de su rostro, revelando su piel sin ninguna herida- No es mi sangre-

-¿Entonces…?-

-¡Idiota, estúpido… ¡- murmure mostrando el puño de Harry, lucían rojas y la sangre corría de su puño a mis manos.-Te curaron la mano ¿Verdad?-

No contesto, me miraba con esos ojos esmeraldas y parecía consternado. Le gire el puño e intente abrirlos, mas apretaba con tanta fuerza que no podía hacer que estirara sus dedos.

-¡Harry!- le advertí mirándolo con enfado.

No dijo nada solo abrió la mano, mostrando el corte que obtuvo por salvarme, lucia terriblemente abierta con sangre reseca y la nueva combinada e incluso los bordes lucían algo extrañas. Una herida que no cuido y checo nadie. Entendí el que no abriera la mano, estaba temblando y se notaba el dolor por solo mantenerla al aire.

-¡Dios!- dijo Luna a su lado-¡Necesitas atenderla de inmediato! ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?-

-Navaja- dije intentando no mirar la cara de los chicos o los profesores, no sabía por qué pero sentía que mi pecho dolía de solo ver la herida.

-No es nada- dijo Harry retirando su mano, intente sostenerlo pero la quito con rapidez- Yo puedo solo con esto, ¿De verdad quieres inmiscuirte conmigo? -

Me miro una última vez y lo supe, era cierto yo le pedí que no me metiera en su vida. Me sentí enojada, conmigo misma por esas palabras, porque no lograra alejarme del aunque quisiera y sobre todo porque solté su mano y mire la decepción en sus ojos. Cerró su puño nuevamente.

-Ja- salió de su boca de forma que sonó fría.

Trono su cuello, metió la mano dentro de su sudadera, Dio la vuelta y se retiró.

-Espera, por lo menos deja que te la limpiemos- dijo luna saliendo detrás de él, me lanzo una última mirada como si preguntara si podía continuar seduciéndolo. No conteste y se fue detrás de Harry. Draco y Panssy los siguieron, intentando hacer que Harry se atendiera mas no parecía escuchar a ninguno.

Las cosas se calmaron, los que vieron el encuentro fueron enviados por el profesor a continuar sus ejercicios, Fred y George fueron a bañarse, indicándome que espera. Mas no me entendía, me dolía la mirada de Harry y su voz, incluso me preocupaba mucho su herida. Quería salir corriendo y gritarle que no fuera un idiota, pero me mantuve sentada esperando. E incluso ni me percate del profesor Lupin sentado a mi lado y con los brazos cruzados.

-Harry… es curioso- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- Se parece a su padre-

-¿Lo conoce?-pregunte.

-¿A cornamenta? Si… desde niños- dijo el profesor Lupin casi riendo.

-¿Y Harry?-nuevamente mis pensamientos regresaron al azabache, si el profesor conocía su historia yo quería saberla y sobre todo… si los rumores eran ciertos.

-Un poco… por lo menos cuando era niño- dijo Lupin soltando un suspiro.- Quisiera contarte las historia, Hermione. Pero ese chico, no es lo que parece… si has visto su verdadera cara, te cuesta creer que ahora tenga una cubierta tan dura-

-¿Es cierto lo del dragón sangriento?-pregunte una vez más, si tan solo esa parte fuera una mentira… podría intentar ser su amiga.

-Si- respondió Lupin con una seriedad que incluso podría ser de enojo- Acabo con todo un grupo y cuando llego la policía huyo. En su juicio dijo ser culpable-

-¿Dijo? ¿No lo es?-

-Según canuto y cornamenta… es culpable- gruño Lupin, se levantó enfadado, se movió el cabello con brusquedad y se alejó murmurando-… si ese idiota me hubiera llamado… si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado solo…-

Decidí no seguirlo, bastante tenía con sus palabras para comprender un poco. Los rumores de que golpeo a un enorme grupo de personas hasta casi matarlos, y luego huyo eran verdaderos, incluso estaba en la correccional cuando Dumbledore lo saco. No podría ni siquiera imaginarme el tipo de mundo en el cual vivía, y lucia uno agradable. Aun así mi corazón palpitaba con algo de dolor. Tal vez por ser la causa de que estuviera lastimado.

-Hermosa… ¿Lista para irnos?-pregunto Fred llegando recién bañado y vistiendo de forma muy normal.

Me tomo la mano y nos fuimos solos. Paseamos un rato, mientras me enseñaba toda la universidad, me contaba cosas de sus estudios y como funcionaban las cosas, algunos que otros datos curiosos y muchas cosas más que… siendo sincera, no escuche. Mi mente seguía trabajando sobre Harry, no lo comprendía del todo, aún tenía un sentimiento de familiaridad con los nombres que dijeron "cornamenta y canuto"… esos dos apodos me sonaban de algún lugar. Y añadido a que el profesor Lupin tenía un cierto toque de culpa en la voz, le indicaba que no tenía todas las pichas en la mesa.

Fred no tardó en darse cuenta y me llevo a la puerta del dormitorio, me dejo besando mi mejilla y diciéndome que nos veríamos pronto. Me adentre, Tonks me saludo con gusto, aunque solo alce la mano. En mi cuarto intente dedicarme a 1a tareas que me dejaron, distraerse con música o cualquier otro tipo de cosa y… de alguna forma regresaba a mi preocupación por Harry. Salí al balcón a buscar aire fresco, encontrándome con una imagen que me hizo ponerme más nerviosa. Sirius estaba parado en la puerta de los dormitorios, hablando con los alumnos que regresaban y riéndose con alguno que otro. Más lucia nervioso y eso me dijo que Harry no estaba de regreso a su dormitorio. Suponía por como regañaba al azabache que tenía algo que ver, tal vez su custodio o algo parecido, más me preocupo ver que empezaría anochecer.

Por las siguientes cuatro horas me hice como la que no me importaba nada, aunque con cualquier excusa salía a ver si Sirius ya no estaba en su puesto. Para su temor seguía en el mimo lugar más serio y nervioso, y eso que lo miraba desde ocho pisos más arriba. Cene lo poco que me quedaba (debía hacer compras pronto), me bañe y prepare para dormir. Mientras secaba mi pelo salía revisar una vez más Sirius tenía un teléfono en la mano y se movía de un lado a otro sin siquiera disimular lo ya desesperado que estaba. Casi al instante sonó el teléfono, lo tome y vi el nombre de Luna, no quería saber cómo le fue con Harry, aun así conteste.

-Hola Lu- conteste aun secándome el cabello y sosteniendo el teléfono entre mi mejilla y el hombro.

-¡Ese chico es grandioso!-grito Luna al otro lado, haciendo que casi se me callera el teléfono.- ¡De verdad es todo un caballero, no creo encontrar alguien igual a él!-

-Es grandioso, Lu- dije sin ánimo en la voz o en cualquier otra parte de mí ser.-¿Qué paso con su herida?-

-Es tan terco- continuo de inmediato después de la pregunta- Entre Draco y Pansy lo curaron, aunque el muy idiota no debajo de moverse. Al final Draco le dijo algo al oído y se quedó quiero, parece que no podrá hacer mucho con esa mano en un buen tiempo, al tiene vendada. Pero luego de eso me llevo a cenar, aunque me aclaro que fue por el que me preocupara por él, supongo que no quería hacerme ilusiones. Pero verlo tan serio y esa imagen imperturbable… no se… me pone. Es tan sexy-

-Qué bueno por ti, Lu- repetí gruñendo un poco aunque no lograba entenderlo del todo.

-Me trajo a mi dormitorio y luego se fue al suyo- dijo Luna haciendo que me desconcertara, Salí al balcón y vi a Sirius aun moviéndose un lado a otro ¿Acaso no esperaba a Harry?- Pero he dicho mucho de esto y aun no es nada ¿Cómo fue con Fred? Se nota que esta loquito por ti-

-Me beso la mejilla- dije regresando a mi cuarto y sentándome en la cama.

-Entonces eso va viento en popa. Ojala Harry me hubiera besado, lo tomaría del cuello y…- se notó como alejo el celular y resoplo, como si no pudiera ni aguantarse.

-Oye Lu, tengo que ir a dormir, me levante temprano- dije intentando dejar de hablar de chicos o de Harry… aunque era lo mismo.

-Claro, yo aún tengo la tarea, no la he terminado- dijo Lu con una leve risa- Descansa y no te toques pensando en Fred-

-¡Luna!-dije escuchando como colgaba. Suspire un poco, deje el teléfono en la mesita y lo vi, ¿Cómo se lo regresaría a Harry si no quería ni verme? Me levante y fui al balcón, ya no estaba Sirius pero tampoco esperaba que pasara toda la noche en ese lugar.

Antes de acostarme, y mientras cepillaba mis dientes pensé en las palabras de Luna. Sabía bien a que se refería con tocarme, cualquiera que viviera sabría que era la masturbación, claro que algunos los descubrían por curiosidad y otros por medios externos. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y no sería la última. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando por primera vez llego mi periodo, mi madre me conto todo lo referente a la sexualidad incluido la autocomplacencia. No era nada que me asustara, para mi es algo biológico y que enseña sobre tu propio cuerpo, además que puede ser relajante en ocasiones. Aunque en mi vida solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente estresada no puede evitar sentirme incomoda. Porque la única imagen que en ese momento me hacía querer "tocarme" era la de Harry y cuando intentaba pensar en Fred solo lo hacía normalmente. ¿Qué carajo me ocurría con se chico que ni lo conocía?

Me acosté y casi de inmediato me dormí. No recuerdo el sueño, más si que desperté al otro día con un leve sudor por mi cuerpo y mi intimidad algo húmeda. Me bañe y prepare para las clases. Al salir de mi cuarto me topé con mis compañeras de piso que no me dijeron nada. Corrí al salón un poco, pues se me hacía sumamente tarde. Encontré a Luna ya sentada y suspirando, suponía que por Harry. Me senté y comencé a hacerle la plática de cualquier tema aunque no parecía muy concentrada.

-¡Es un adonis!- suspiro mientras escribía unas notas en su cuaderno.-¡Me trato como una princesa!-

-Es un bruto que solo sabe pelear- le contrarreste un poco harta por su actitud.

-Pero eso es lo mejor- salto Luna sonriendo mucho- Es tan fuerte que puede intimidar a cualquiera, parece un enorme muro infranqueable, incluso un ejército no podría con el-

-Exageras- murmure intentando no voltear los ojos.

-A mí me parece él guerrero perfecto- dijo una chica que nos escuchaba, al voltear mire a Pansy.- Aunque eso de muro… yo diría que es una enorme montaña congelada. No he logrado ni que me diga el nombre de sus padres-

-¡Tú lo conoces!-dijo Luna emocionada, girando la silla con todo y chica, aunque ninguna de las dos supo cómo-¡Cuéntame de Harry!-

-Yo lo conozco desde hace poco- dijo Pansy luciendo serena.- Ciertamente Draco lo conoce más, fueron juntos a la misma escuela primaria-

-Tu novio… el que intento seducirme-le recordé mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Es juguetón- dijo como si no importara mucho.- Además una chica como tú no es su tipo…-

-¿Cómo yo?-pregunte de malos modos.

-No te ofendas… solo digo que eres muy lista para Draco, el apenas y me entiende a mí. A una 112% no lograría ni entenderla-

-En pocas palabras, es un menso- dije intentando ofender un poco.

-Si- contesto sin remordimientos.- yo incluso diría idiota-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando al profesor Snape.

-Cierren sus bocas, abran el libro en la página 15 y comiencen con el procedimiento. Dudas y preguntas háganlas antes de que exploten el salón- dijo con un tono glaciar.

El resto de la clase hicimos un líquido que bien podría fundir la mesa, aunque no era problema para mí el resto intentaba no meter la pata. El profesor Snape alzaba la vista una que otra vez, aunque estaba más sumido en su libreta. El día termino sin más cosas interesantes. Fred me llamo y quedamos salir el fin de semana, aunque estaba pensando que aprovecharía para hacer las compras para la habitación. Los siguientes días fueron completamente normales, salía con Luna, platicábamos y de vez en cuando Pansy se nos unía. Aunque también veía a Fred, algo se me hacía raro. No había visto ni escuchado nada del dragón sangriento, desde ese día Harry estaba fuera de mi vista y oídos.


End file.
